My names Skymist
by Silentbreeze20
Summary: Why me?, everything is always my fault! I seem like im always happy, well thats because im good at hiding my feelings, i hide everything with a smile but, deep down my heart its full of pain locked with chains. that no one can open and they never will... Join Skymist in her fight, to free her heart and love, that others will never understand... *COMPLETE*
1. Prologue and Allegiances

**Just saying I don't own WARRIOR CATS they belong to Erin Hunter if I did Spottedleaf would be alive**

**Okay so i started the story all over cause i totally forgot what i was going to write for the other one and i got discourged soo anyway ,here it is and if you have nothing nice to say them please do not coment!**

**Prologue:**

**Jayfeather's POV**

"Lionblaze you can come in now," I called out and, Lionblaze raced inside, his eyes flicking to Mapleleaf and then to the tiny bundles of fur.

"M-Mapleleaf, they're s-so perfect and beautiful," he whispered, licking Mapleleaf's muzzel. Mapleleaf purred in response.

"We have four little she-cats and a little tom."Mapleleaf purred, looking at Lionblaze and her kits with love in her eyes.

Jayfeather looked at the happy family, they were his kin, he thought. A soft voice whispered in his ear, "Behind the **misty sky_(keep that in mind)_** darkness and pain lies, only can the **light spark** the happines, that once was there."

What did that mean? He thought.

"Jayfeather, Jayfeather, JAYFEATHER are you asleep or what?" Mapleleaf purred.

"What?"

"We just wanted to know if you wanted to name one of the kits?"Lionblaze meowed.

"Uh, yes of course what color is it?"

"Well shes a light brown she-cat with one dark brown ear and cream ear and dark brown flecks and tabby markings on ears legs and tail and one cream paw."

"Um, well how about_,"Behind the **misty sky** darkness and pain lies, only can the light spark the happines, that once was there."_

Jayfeather shuck his head "How about Skykit?"

_"Skykit." _Mapleleaf echoed, I love it!

"Have you named the other kits?"Jayfeather asked, changing the subject.

"Yes, we did, while you were day-dreaming we named the other three she-cats Brightkit,Honeykit,and Flamekit,and the tom Hawkkit."

"Welcome to Thunderclan, kits."

**ALLEGIANCES**

**THUNDERCLAN**

**LEADER:** Firestar-ginger tom with flame-colored pelt and green eyes

**DEPUTY:** Brambleclaw- Dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes

**MEDICINE CAT:** Jayfeather-gray tabby tom with blind blue eyes

**WARRIORS :**

Graystripe-long-haired gray tom with amber eyes

**APPRENTICE,Applepaw**

Dustpelt-dark brown tabby tom

Sandstorm-pale ginger she-cat with green eyes

Brackenfur-golden brown tabby tom

Sorreltail-tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat with amber eyes

Cloudtail-long-haired white tom with blue eyes

**APPRENTICE,Flowerpaw**

Brightheart-white she-cat with ginger patches

Thornclaw-golden brown tabby tom

**APPRENTICE, Briarpaw**

Squirrelflight- dark ginger she-cat with green eyes

Leafpool-light brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes, former medicine cat

Spiderleg-long-limbed black tom with brown underbelly and amber eyes

**APPRENTICE,Darkpaw**

Frecklenose-long-haired black she-cat with light brown spots and green eyes

Swiftclaw-Dark brown tom with bright blue eyes

**APPRENTICE,Smokepaw**

Birchfall-light brown tabby tom with blue eyes

Berrynose-cream-colored tom

Hazeltail-small gray-and-white she-cat

**APPRENTICE,Blossompaw**

Mousewhisker-gray-and-white tom

**APPRENTICE, Bumblepaw**

Cinderheart-gray tabby she-cat with blue eyes

Lionblaze-golden tabby tom with amber eyes

Foxleap-reddish tabby tom with green eyes

Icecloud-white she-cat with blue eyes

Toadstep-black-and-white tom

Rosepetal-dark cream she-cat

Millie-striped gray tabby she-cat

**APPRENTICES**

Briarpaw-dark brown she-cat

Blossompaw-tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat

Bumblepaw-very pale tom with black stripes

Smokepaw-dark grey tom with piercing amber eyes

Flowerpaw-white-and-brown she-cat with green eyes

Applepaw-pretty molted brown she-cat with black and white flecks and bright blue eyes

Darkpaw-long-haired black tom with brown flecks and green eyes

**QUEENS**

Ferncloud-pale gray (with darker flecks)she-cat with green eyes

Daisy-cream long-furred cat from horseplace

Whitewing-white she-cat with green eyes mother of Birchfalls kits: Dovekit gray she-cat and Ivykit white tabby she-cat

Mappleleaf-pretty dark brown tabby with moss green eyes mother of Lionblazes kits: Brightkit golden tabby she-cat, Flamekit dark ginger she-cat, Skykit light brown she-cat, Hawkkit dark brown tom

Poppyfrost-tortoiseshell she-cat expecting Berrynose's kits

**ELDERS**

Longtail-pale tabby tom with dark black stripes

Mousefur-small dusky brown she-cat

Purdy-plump tabby former loner with gray muzzle

**SHADOWCLAN**

**LEADER** Blackstar-large white tom with huge jet black paws

**DEPUTY** Russetfur-dark ginger she-cat

**MEDICINE CAT** Littlecloud-very small tabby tom

**APPRENTICE ,Flametail(ginger tom)**

**WARRIORS**

Oakfur-small brown tom

**APPRENTICE,Ferretpaw(cream-and-gray tom)**

Rowanclaw-ginger tom

smokefoot-black tom

Toadfoot-dark brown tom

Applefur-mottled brown she-cat

Crowfrost-black-and-white tom

Ratscar-brown tom with long scar across his back

**APPRENTICE,Pinepaw(black she-cat)**

Snowbird-pure-white she-cat

Tawnypelt-tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes

**APPRENTICE,Starlingpaw(ginger tom)**

Olivenose-tortoiseshell she-cat

Owlclaw-light brown tabby tom

Shrewfoot-gray she-cat with black feet

**APPRENTICE,Lightpaw(red brown tom with one dark brown ear and dark brown stripes on tail with light green eyes)**

Scorchfur-dark gray tom

Redwillow-mottled brown-and-ginger tom

Dawnpelt-cream-furred she-cat

Tigerheart-dark brown tabby tom

**QUEENS**

Kinkfur-tabby she-cat with long fur that sticks out at all angles

Ivytail-black,white,and tortoiseshell she-cat

**ELDERS**

Cedarheart-dark gray tom

Tallpoppy-long-legged light brown tabby she-cat

Snaketail-dark brown tabby tom

Whitewater-white she-cat with long fur with one blind eye

**WINDCLAN**

**LEADER **Onestar-brown tabby tom

**DEPUTY** Ashfoot-gray she-cat

**MEDICINE CAT **Kestrelflight-mottled gray tom

**WARRIORS**

Crowfeather-dark gray tom

Owlwhisker-light brown tabby tom

**APPRENTICE,Whiskerpaw(light brown tom)**

Whitetail-small white she-cat

Nightcloud-black she-cat

Gorsetail-very pale gray-and-white she-cat with blue eyes

Weaselfur-ginger tom with white paws

Harespring-brown and white tom

Antpelt-brown tom with one black ear

Emberfoot-gray tom with two dark paws

Heathertail-light drown tabby she-cat

**APPRENTICE,Furzepaw(gray-and-white she-cat)**

**Breezepelt-black tom with amber eyes**

**APPRENTICE,Boulderpaw(large pale gray tom)**

Sedgewhisker-light brown tabby she-cat

Swallowtail-dark gray she-cat

Sunstrike-tortoiseshell she-cat with large white mark on forehead

**ELDERS**

Webfoot-dark gray tabby tom

Tornear-tabby tom

**RIVERCLAN**

**LEADER** Leparadstar-unusually spotted golden tabby she-cat

**DEPUTY **Mistyfoot-gray she-cat with blue eyes

**MEDICINE CAT** Mothwing-dappled golden she-cat

**APPRENTICE,Willowshine(gray tabby she-cat)**

**WARRIORS**

Reedwhisker-black tom

**APPRENTICE,hollowpaw(dark brown tabby tom)**

Rippletail-dark gray tabby tom

Graymist-pale gray tabby she-cat

**APPRENTICE,Troutpaw(pale gray tabby she-cat)**

Mintfur-light gray tabby tom

Icewing-white she-cat with blue eyes

Minnowtail-dark gray she-cat

**APPRENTICE,Mossypaw(brown-and-white she-cat)**

Pebblefoot-mottled gray tom

**APPRENTICE,Rushpaw(light brown tabby tom)**

Mallownose-light brown tabby she-cat

Robinwing-tortoiseshell-and-white tom

Beetlewhisker-brown and white tabby tom

Petalfur-gray-and-white she-cat

Grasspelt-light brown tom

**QUEENS**

Duskfur-brown tabby she-cat

Mosspelt-tortoiseshell she-cat with blue eyes

**ELDERS**

Blackclaw-black tom

Voletooth-small brown taby tom

Dawnflower-pale gray she-cat

Pouncetail-ginger and white tom


	2. My kits

**Here's the second chapter, I hope you guys like it please don't forget to review!**

**Mapleleaf's POV**

"Mother?"

Mapleleaf turned around at the sound of the tiny squeak of a kit-_her_ kit-her's and Lionblaze's. She purred as she saw the kit's eyes were opening.

"You opened your eyes, dear!"she purred loudly with delight, but it caught in her throat as she saw the color of her little kits eyes.

They were sky blue.

**FLASHBACK...**

"Yes, Jayfeather you needed to talk to us," Lionblaze meowed, a trace of annoyance in his eyes.

"Yes, I-I was given a prophecy." Jayfeather mumbled.

"Was it about our kits?" Mapleleaf asked with worry laced in her voice.

"Yeah, I think it's about Skykit," Jayfeather admitted. "Behind the **misty sky **darkness and pain lies,only can the **light spark** the happines,that once was there."

**END OF FLASHBACK...**

"H-how did Jayfeather know that her eyes were sky blue?" she whispered, but quickly put it the back of her head. She studied her kit. _The tiny she-cat was beautiful. The toms would be after her when she was older,_ she thought. She had semi-long light brown fur and dark brown ear and flecks, and cream a ear and paw. With neat little tabby markings on her ears, legs, and tail, and to top it off she had the brightest sky blue eyes that seemed to glow. Truly beautiful.

Her thoughts were interrupted as she heard a squeak and turned around to see her other kits waking up and start opening their eyes.

Brightkit looked like the copy of her father, with the same golden brown fur and amber eyes, but hers had a gleam that made them shine, the only difference was that she was long-haired and well a she-cat of course.

Flamekit's pelt reminded her of Firestar's and Squirrelflight's, but her hind leg was all white, and she had leaf-green eyes.

Hawkkit was her only little tom, the little dark brown had just one cream colored ear, and tail tip which was nothing but a stub.

Her last kit Honeykit, the spitting image ofHonyfern-which made her heart ache. The same honey-colored tabby pelt and pretty dark blue eyes made it look like her sister's spirit lived on in the kit.

She looked at her five kits who were staring at her wide eye, and purred softly to them,"Welcome to ThunderClan, my beautiful kits. My name is Mapleleaf, and I'm your mother and your father's Lionblaze."

**Yeah end of chapter 2, please review and continue reading! :)**


	3. Leave me alone!

**Hey everyone! Sooo here's chapter 3 and thank you sooooo much for the people that reviewed! You guys really encourage me! :) I hope you guys like it!**

**Please review. The grammar has been fixed by one of my beta friends!**

**I do not own warriors. If I did Spottedleaf would have never died.**

The forest shimmered under the bright sunshine, the undergrowth rustling with life. Beside a bramble bush a pretty light brown she-cat with bright sky-blue eyes watched intently as a mouse silently nibbled on a seed, waiting for the chance to strike.

It was so close, she could have gotten it in one pounce.

_Snap!_ A twig snapped in two, alerting the mouse, who quickly ran for cover.

"No!" The she-cat hissed and sprang forward, only to land where the mouse had been.

"Ha, how pathetic!" A skinny dark grey tom with piercing amber eyes sneered.

"You-you did that on purpose!"she hissed, her bright blue eyes wide.

"My, my the little Skypaw accusing others about her own mistakes, are we now?" He chuckled at his own joke, causing the she-cat to flinch away.

"What do you want from me, Smokepaw? All you do is make my life miserable!" She hissed at him in rage.

The tom looked at her, his eyes full of rage and hatred.

"Listen you stupid piece of fox-dung. You are a _nobody_, you don't even deserve to be part of Thunderclan, let alone be born at all!" he snarled. He then leaned close to her ear. "If it weren't for you Mapleleaf _your __mother_ would still be alive." He whispered in her ear, a sly expression on his face.

"Th-That's not true!" she stammered.

"Well, of course it is. If you hadn't sneaked out of camp, then she would still be here."

"No, it wasn't my fault!"she growled, her blue eyes dark with anger. She was full of rage.

"Awwww, it seems like the pretty little she-cat is having a hard time admitting that it was all her fault." he snickered.

"Leave me alone!"

"Admit it."

"Stop it!'

Admit it."

"Stop!"

_"Admit!"_

"Please, just stop!"

"Just admit it already, you piece of fox-dung!" he snarled back.

No, I-I won't because it was't my fault!" she sobbed, but stopped as the tom's face twisted into an angry grimace as she cried. No, she wouldn't let this pathetic excuse for a tom-let alone a cat-see her cry. She wouldn't-she _couldn't-_satisfy him by crying. She felt her heart harden. If she was crying in the inside, nobody would ever notice. _My heartis hardened with rage that no cat could open, _she thought as she ran away from the tom that tortured her every day. It would have been better if he clawed her, or bit her. No, this was worse.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~page break~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

"Skypaw, are you okay?" The tortoiseshell she-cat turned around to see a, pretty mottled brown she-cat with black and white flecks, and bright blue eyes, looking down at her with concern in her dark amber eyes.

"Applepaw." When she whispered her voice cracked, and a sob came out. _Why can't I hold my tears back?_

**Sooo I hoped you guys liked it. Smokepaw is such a jerk, isn't he?**

**PLEASE Review! :)**


	4. Friends

**Hiiiiiiii everyone since i saw how many reviews there was, i decided to update YAY! You guys really encourage me! :') Thank you GUYS! *tear***

**Please if you have nothing nice to say then don't review and sorry if the grammar is horrible but please be nice to me its my first fanfiction!  
**

**Just saying, I do not own warriors if i did Spottedleaf would have never died.**

**ALLEGIANCES**** UPDATED**

**THUNDERCLAN**

**LEADER:** Firestar-ginger tom with flame-colored pelt and green eyes

**DEPUTY:** Brambleclaw- Dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes

**MEDICINE CAT:** Jayfeather-gray tabby tom with blind blue eyes

**WARRIORS :**

Graystripe-long-haired gray tom with amber eyes

**APPRENTICE,Applepaw**

Dustpelt-dark brown tabby tom

**APPRENTICE, Brightpaw**

Sandstorm-pale ginger she-cat with green eyes

**APPRENTICE,Flamepaw**

Brackenfur-golden brown tabby tom

Sorreltail-tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat with amber eyes

**APPRENTICE, Skypaw**

Cloudtail-long-haired white tom with blue eyes

**APPRENTICE,Flowerpaw**

Brightheart-white she-cat with ginger patches

Thornclaw-golden brown tabby tom

**APPRENTICE, Hawkpaw**

Squirrelflight- dark ginger she-cat with green eyes

Leafpool-light brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes, former medicine cat

Spiderleg-long-limbed black tom with brown underbelly and amber eyes

**APPRENTICE, Darkpaw**

Frecklenose-long-haired black she-cat with light brown spots and green eyes

Swiftclaw-mottled brown tom with bright blue eyes

**APPRENTICE,Smokepaw**

Birchfall-light brown tabby tom with blue eyes

Berrynose-cream-colored tom

**APPRENTICE, Honeypaw**

Hazeltail-small gray-and-white she-cat

Mousewhisker-gray-and-white tom

Cinderheart-gray tabby she-cat with blue eyes

Lionblaze-golden tabby tom with amber eyes

Foxleap-reddish tabby tom with green eyes

Icecloud-white she-cat with blue eyes

Toadstep-black-and-white tom

Rosepetal-dark cream she-cat

Millie-striped gray tabby she-cat

Blossomfall-tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat

Bumblestripe-very pale tom with black stripes

Briarlight-dark brown she-cat

Whitewing-white she-cat with green eyes

**APPRENTICES**

Smokepaw-dark grey tom with piercing amber eyes

Flowerpaw-white-and-brown she-cat with green eyes

Applepaw-pretty molted brown she-cat with black and white flecks and bright blue eyes

Darkpaw-long-haired black tom with brown flecks and green eyes

Brightpaw-long haired golden brown she-cat with pretty amber eyes

Flamepaw-dark ginger she-cat with white hind leg and leaf green eyes

Skypaw-pretty light brown she-cat with one dark brown ear and cream ear, tabby markings on her ears, legs, and tail, one cream paw and bright sky blue eyes

Hawkpaw-Dark brown tom with one cream ear, and tail tip which is a stub and moss green eyes

Honeypaw-Honey colored tabby pelt she-cat with dark blue eyes

Dovepaw-pale gray she-cat with blue eyes

Ivypaw-white and silver tabby she-cat with blue eyes

**QUEENS**

Ferncloud-pale gray (with darker flecks)she-cat with green eyes

Daisy-cream long-furred cat from horseplace

Poppyfrost-tortoiseshell she-cat expecting Berrynose's kits

**ELDERS**

Longtail-pale tabby tom with dark black stripes

Mousefur-small dusky brown she-cat

Purdy-plump tabby former loner with gray muzzle

**On with the story!**

Torn clouds streaked the sky, as the sun slowly drifted to sleep, making the sky dress with many colors. Branches whisked the evening sky, and showered leaves over the forest floor. Wind hollowed the clearing while a slender, light brown pelt moved gracefully along the trees.

"Wow i can see everything from up here, it looks beautiful." She sighed not realizing that she had spoken out loud.

"Maybe Smokepaw was right, i should have never been born, then Maple...

"Hey Brightpaw i found her, now you have to clean the elders den for a whole moon!" A new voice meowed, interrupting Skypaws thoughts.

"Darkpaw?", of course Brightpaw and him were always competing about everything, even for most random-est things. She thought rolling her eyes.

"What no fair, Its not my fault that you stalk her, no wonder you knew were she was!" Brightpaw sniffed accusingly, her pretty amber eyes narrowed.

"I do not!" Darkpaw snapped back, blushing as Skypaw gracefully leaped down from the tree.

"Why would he stalk me, everyone knows that I'm half squirrel!" Skypaw purred as they both turned around to see her.

"Cause, he likes you, and he wants to have little tiny kits with you." She smirked her pretty amber eyes dancing with mischief._**  
**_

"I do not, your lying!" he growled, blushing even harder.

"Why would I lie, it only brings bad stuff." She sniffed, head held up.

"That's it, Darkpaw hissed, and without warning pounced on Brightpaw, whos eyes where wide with disbelief.

_"How dare you, now your going to get it!"_ (Brightpaw)

_"Bring it on Kit- OFF _(Darkpaw)

_"How do you like it." _(Brightpaw)

_"Get off me, you great lump!" _(Darkpaw)

"Hey guy's?" (Skypaw)

_"Make me!" _(Brightpaw)

"Everyone stop!", I thought we were looking for Skypaw, not fighting like little kits." A new voice spoke up.

"Honeypaw!" We were, and we did find her see." Brightpaw meowed pointing her tail towards Skypaw, who gave a smile.

"Fine okay, lets go before they notice were gone." Honeypaw sighed and started walking towards camp.

**~~~~~~~~~~Page break~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Stars shone bright as the sun slowly started setting,

"I'm so tired i could sleep for a moon!" Applepaw groaned.

"Ha, good luck with that if i know Brightpaw, she snores louder than a fox in a fit." Skypaw teased.

"What i do not!" Brightpaw snapped back, flicking Skypaw's ear with her tail.

"Hey Skypaw!" Darkpaw called after her.

"Yes?" turning around blue eyes met green.

"Um, I, I j-just wanted to know if you, um...

"Skypaw can i talk to you for a second?"Skypaw groaned,what did Lionblaze want now.

"Sure, sorry Darkpaw you could tell me later if you want."

"Okay then, um see you." he started walking away, giving Skypaw a cricked smile.

Forcefully, Skypaw got up and walked towards Lionblaze who was sitting next to Cinderheart, they had grown close one may say a little to close but, Skypaw didn't care not like Flamepaw she was always saying that, how could Lionblaze forget Mapleleaf so easily, and she did have a point.

"Yes, you wanted to talk to me?"

Lionblaze just stared at her, sadness shone in his amber eyes. No he better not bring up Mapleleaf that's all he ever tried to talk about with her.

"Skypaw, you have to stop blaming yourself." she meowed gently.

"What!" She started to feel her, normal calm fur start to bristle, and anger start to bubble inside her, but instead of letting her anger consume her. She calmed herself acting like if it didn't hurt, that was one thing she was good at, hiding her feelings acting as if nothing ever happened.

His voice turned into a whisper, "It wasn't your fault that Mapleleaf died you know."

"How do you know, and why do you chose to bring my mother up with her here!" she growled sending a glare to Cinderheart, who had been watching the conversation.

"Skypaw it wasnt your fault, and she was my sister to." Cinderheart stated.

"And she was my mother, who you will never be so stop trying!" she yowled. You know i always wondered if you were glad that Mapleleaf died, since you have Lionblaze all to yourself now."

"Skypaw." Lionblaze meowed i surprise.

She turned around to see Smokepaw with a grin in his face, and felt the tears threatening to come out.

**~~~~~~~~~~Page break~~~~~~~~**

Skypaw had ran, she had ran away from her father she needed time alone, It was really my fault that her mother had died, had it?

"Hey are you okay?" Skypaw whipped around to be face to face with a red brown tom, a Shadowclan tom to be exact.

"Sorry I must be rude, my names Lightpaw." He meowed his light green eyes twinkling. "What's your?"

She didn't know this tom, but she felt strangely comfortable with him.

"My name... my names Skypaw."

**Soooo there is chapter 4 YAYYYY!**

**Who do you guys think is a better couple DarkXSky or LightXSky tell me what you think!**

**Review please it really encourages me! :D**


	5. New friends or Love?

**Hiya guys! Thank you soooo much for the people who reviewed, you guys are the best! :D**

**And yes, Butterfly that flies at dawn-Lightpaw and Skypaw are part of the prophecy! I was waiting for someone to point that out!**

**_I do not own warrior cats. If I did Spottedleaf would have never died!_  
**

**_On with the story! It's just continuing with the last chapter!_**

The wind gently swished the trees causing the leaves to fall into the dark night. The trees danced with the wind and grass, making light brown fur and red-brown fur sway to their dance.

What was she doing here, with a _ShadowClan tom _telling him her felt wrong, but looking into his light green eyes made her feel like a kit again, sleeping next to her littermates, with Mapleleaf watching over them. The bright moon soon in the dark sky made his red-brown fur shine.

"Skypaw. That's a nice name. Now tell me, Skypaw, what are out here all alone?" the ShadowClan apprentice meowed cheerfully.

Skypaw looked at him with teary eyes and quickly tried to hide her feelings.

"I wanted to get away from everything, but I know I can't. I just wish everything was back to normal when my mother was alive, and I just wish Smokepaw would just leave me alone," she whispered, the wind carrying her voice.

She trusted this tom, but didn't know why she couldn't even bring her mother up with anybody, not even Applepaw-her best friend. How could she tell him?

"Hey, it's okay you can tell me if you want. My mother always says that it's better to let it out not keep it inside. It only hurts your heart more. To cry is to heal," he whispered, his pelt touching hers.

Skypaw tensed as there pelts touched, but felt strangely comfortable, should she tell him? But before she knew it her mouth seemed to open by itself, and start talking.

**FLASHBACK...**

Everything seemed so bright and full of life. She had snuck out of camp without anyone knowing. She knew that she would be in so much trouble when she went back, but she didn't care. She had wanted to explore before, but they never let her. It didn't seem dangerous to her. Everything loked so peaceful.

"Hey, what's that?" she squeaked to herself, looking at a bright red tail. Walking towards it she looked into a hole in the ground, she blinked, trying to see what was in there. Bright amber eyes blinked back at her.

"What's that?" her curiosity was quickly replaced by fear, as she heard a snarl come from inside the dark hole, and a fluffy ginger head popped out.

"A fox!" _Oh no_! She had heard her mother tell her about them before, but never seem one in real life.

She quickly shut her eyes, bracing herself to feel its teeth go thought her flesh, but instead she heard a fearsome screech, and turned around to see her mother attacking the fox.

"You will not touch a single hair on my kit!" she snarled, clawing at the creature.

Skykit whimpered as her mother fought with the fox. She had to get help, but before she could move, there was another screech. _No, please not another fox. My mother would surely die._ But instead of another fox, her father Lionblaze came out and attacked the fox, leaving it to run for its life.

"Mapleleaf! Are you okay?" she heard her father ask to her mother. He was in panic.

"I'm fine-just a few scraches here and there." she purred, but it was quickly replaced by a groan of pain as she collapsed to the leaf-covered forest, and as if on cue, Jayfeather came rushing toward the bleeding she-cat.

"I-Is she going _to be _okay?" Skykit whimpered as she looked at her mother. There was a deep gash on her belly that wouldn't stop bleeding, and saw a frightened look in Jayfeather's blind blue eyes which made her blood freeze.

"Come here, dear one," Mapleleaf whispered. "Now look at me, my little warrior. Listen to me, my kit. It wasn't your fault, dear. None of this was your fault."

"Mapleleaf, you're talking like if you... Mapleleaf, no! Jayfeather's here to help!" Lionblaze growled with fear, interrupting her.

But Mapleleaf ignored him, and kept on talking.

"I want you to grow up, and be the best warrior you can, and tell you brother and sisters that I love them with all my heart," she whispered, licking Skykit's ear as a tear slowly fell.

Then she turned her head to Lionblaze, wincing in pain as she did so. "I love you, Lionblaze you know that, don't you." She gave a weak purr. "Take care of our kits.

"No, Mapleaf don't leave me, please!" he sobbed, looking at Jayfeather for help. "Do something!" he hissed.

Jayfeather just shook his head in defeat. "Shes in the paws of StarClan now."

"I'm not going to leave, you my love. I'll always be inside your heart." Her voice was little more than a whisper as she gave one last sigh. Skykit watched in defeat as the light of battle faded from her mother's eyes.

"NO!" Lionblaze's wail filled the air surrounding them.

Her mother was dead, and it was all her fault!

**END OF FLASHBACK...**

**Lightpaw's P.O.V**

Lightpaw looked at the she-cat. She was beautiful. Her silky, light brown fur gently swished with the wind, her bright, sky-blue eyes looked dully at the ground as she told him about her mother. Something had told him that he needed to go to the Thunderclan border earlier that day, but didn't know why, but he was glad he did.

"You now everything happens for a reason. Your mother died for a reason," he whispered gently to the she-cat, nudging her softly.

She looked up at him, their eyes meeting. He felt like he could just stare into them for eternity. Hope shined in her eyes but was quickly replaced by sadness again.

"But if I hadn't sneaked out of camp, then Mapleleaf would have never died," she whispered, breaking the silence as she looked away.

"But you were just a kit. You didn't know any better," he mewed.

'B-But-"

"No buts. Do you think that your mother would have liked to see you like this?! No, of course not! She would have wanted you to live your life to the fullest. Don't forget her, but you have to move on. Play around so much that you fall asleep on your paws!" he encouraged, giving her a playful nudge.

She looked up at him again, her once-dull eyes seemed to brighten once more, and hope seemed to shine brighter than before.

"Thank you," she whispered, "For giving me hope." Gently running her muzzle along his, she turned around.

"No problem!" he stammered.

"I have to go, it's getting late, and I don't want to worry my Clanmates," she meowed slowly, starting to back away.

"Wait!" he called after her, not wanting her to leave. "I have a plan, how about we meet each other here every night. It'll be fun and we won't be hurting anyone," he meowed quickly, hoping that she agreed. His heart nearly leapt out of his chest as she nodded in agreement.

He just couldn't wait in till tomorrow night!

**So what do you guys think? Was it good? Do you think that LightXSky make a good couple or what? Or do you think Darkpaw will win her heart? Huh? :D**

**Sorry for all the questions! D:**

**And please review it really helps me to continue writing! :)**


	6. Darkpaw

**Hey guys, thank you everyone who reviewed and im going to answer your reviews :3**

**Guest:**** thank you for your review, and it is pretty funny that Honeypaw is Berrrynose! :D**

**Bluefire8123: I'm glad that you liked it! and it would be cool if darkpaw interfered wouldn't it (hehe):3  
**

**junebugz21:Thanks for your review! :D**

**Butterfly that flies at dawn: LOL yes they both like her, but who does she really like? hmmm and I didn't understand you did you mean to say that your approve LightXSky or DarkXSky?  
**

**Autumn Leaf Ninja: Yes i know how you feel, but remeber about the prophecy and well you just have to read the story! (when I update of course) :3  
**

**Deathheart of Wildclan: thanks for your review and i see that you support DarkXSky**

**Rainfire7007: Yes some people r such butts, *sigh, and im glad that you liked it! what can I say I have vivid imagination LOL! jk jk**

**On with the story! :D**

"Skypaw, Skypaw wake up." a soft almost honey like voice meowed, gently prodding a light brown figure with her paw.

"What?" Skypaw yawned blinking against the bright light, that leaked through the apprentices den.

"Finally, your awake!" Brightpaw meowed louder than Honeypaw's sweet voice, which put a smile on her face."Dustpelt said that all the apprentices are having battle training, and guess what?"

"What?" she meowed encouraging her to continue. She was going to meet Lightpaw today she thought with a shudder, already knowing what she was going to say.

"I'm so going to beat you this time, you can't beat me now I've trained hard just for this moment!" she said determinedly.

"Huh good luck with that, no one can ever beat Skypaw in battle training, well except for Lionblaze." Hawkpaw meowed interrupting her.

"Dream killer!"

"Whatever." he said rolling his eyes.

"Hey guys, i think we should go, our mentors won't like waiting." Dovepaw spoke up, her ears pricked like if she could hear them.

"Yeah i think we should." Skypaw meowed shaking moss from her pelt, as she started walking out of the apprentices den, and saw Sorreltail her mentor next to the fresh kill pile with the other mentors.

"Good morning Sorreltail, Brightpaw said that all the apprentices were having battle training today."

"Let me guess she's been bragging that she was going to beat you." Dustpelt purred before Sorreltail could answer her.

"How'd you know?" she purred.

"Lucky guess."

"You should get something to eat before we leave." Sorreltail meowed interrupting them.

"Yeah, i am pretty hungry."

"Hey Skypaw do you want to share?" Darkpaw asked his meow muffled by the rabbits fur.

"Sure." she shrugged padding up to him, when they finished she saw Applepaw looking at them with an amused look in her face, and Brightpaw looking at them, was that a hint of jealously in her eyes if she did see it there was nothing there now. Skypaw just shuck her head what was Applepaw thinking, she didn't like Darkpaw like that, or did she, he was sweet and all but what about Lightpaw... what was she thinking was just an apprentice she couldn't be thinking of mates now or should she...?

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Break page~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

"Okay everyone listen up, today we are going to do battle training as you have heard." Graystripe's voice rang across the training area. Everyone looked around to Brightpaw who looked ready to burst with excitement.

"You will all have partners to practice with, and we will be watching." Berrynose put in, arrogant tom Skypaw thought rolling her eyes, but nearly choked as she saw Honeypaw looking at Berrynose with the same look that Frecknose gave Swiftclaw, wait but Poppyfrost was Berrynose's mate...?

"Okay Applepaw you shall practice with Hawkpaw." Graystripe meowed looking at Thornclaw who nodded. She looked at Applepaw who was blushing hard, Skypaw felt ready to gag.

"Flamepaw you can practice with Flowerpaw."

"Brightpaw you can go with Smokepaw." "What!" B-but.

"You can train with Skypaw later." Dustpelt interrupted her clearly annoyed.

"Skypaw you can train with Darkpaw." Swiftclaw meowed calmly, while Sorreltail nodded in agreement.

"Honeypaw you can help Dovepaw and Ivypaw." Skypaw knew why Honeypaw was always calm and a good teacher, she would make a great mentor one day.

"Okay you may begin." Cloudtail yowled.

"So what should we start with?" Darkpaw meowed interrupting her thoughts.

"Um well how about you try to tackle me and we could take turns." She suggested.

"Okay, ill start if that's okay?"

"Okay, come and get me kitty." she smirked, looking at Darkpaw who looked kinda scared as she just stood there waiting for him to make his first move, Skypaw didn't understand why cats said that she had a gift at fighting, always saying that she got it from Lionblaze, but in her point of view she wasnt that great.

Suddenly Darkpaw sprang, but she was prepared and quickly ducked, and when he fell and tried to get up she tripted him with her tail, and toke the aprotunity and tackled him sitting on him.

"Come on Darkpaw that was to easy, a kit could do better." she purred looking down at the tom that looked back at her, his eyes full of admiration.

"Get off me you great lump of fur, he purred looking at her eyes soft. It's not my fault you're a great fighter."

"T-thank you." she purred ears growing hot.

"No problem, you're the most talented she-cat i know, and the prettiest." he murmered his dark green eyes meeting her bright sky blue ones.

Skypaw felt her ears start to burn she must be glowing how embarassing.

"Well we should continue training, ill attack you now if you can take me that is." she meowed not wanting to continue the conversation, it was awkward, Darkpaw was just her friend, or could he be something else? she looked at the tom he had long-haired black fur like his mother Frecklenose, and dark brown flecks all over his pelt with dark green eyes unlike Lightpaws light green ones. While Applepaw looked nothing like him she looked more like their father Swiftclaw than her mother.

"Bring it on!" he growled playfully interrupting her thoughts.

Quickly she pretended to go one way, but went the other getting him confused but before he could react she went under him and nipped his hind legs causing him to collapse and before she could run, he fell on her.

"Ahhhhh, what do you eat rocks?" she yowled making him purr, but he wouldn't get off.

"Get up fatty, or else!" she growled playfully. Oh Starclan could this day get any more awkward?

"Not before you admit that im the best!" he purred

"Okay, okay you win now get off."

As she got up see noticed that everyone was staring at them with and amused face while Ivypaw looked ready to gag, and Brightpaw just looked away hurt shinning in her eyes did she like Darkpaw? Thank you Starclan, it just got more awkward.

Ugh, now the who clan was going to think that she liked Darkpaw, which wasnt a complete lie.

**WOAHHH DarkXSky sorry it's so short! D: ill try to make the next chapter longer!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**The next chapter is going to be LightXSky oh yeah! :D**

**What do you guys think of DarkXBright or HawkXApple?**


	7. Forever

**Hello guys! Thank you for everyone who reviewed! I love you guys(not in a bad way!)XD**

**On with the story I hope you guys like it! :D**

**Moons later...**

Night lay upon the forest. The moon shinning high above the black sky. Only the most keen eyes could see a slender light brown figure gracefully moving along the leaf covered floor.

Moons had passed since Lightpaw-or should she say Lightspark-had asked her to meet him, and he, well he was her best friend beside Appleleaf. Nothing had changed. Darkwing never left her alone. Smokepaw and Flowerpaw got their warrior names-Smokeclaw and Flowerpetal now. She had become close friends with Flowerpetal, who was official mates with Smokeclaw now. He still made her miserable, but Lightspark was the only one that comforted her. What could she say he was getting to her.

"You came," a surprised voice called.

"Why wouldn't I?" she called back.

"I was starting to think that you that you wouldn't come," he whispered, but then hung his head his head and looked into the beautiful she-cat's bright blue eyes.

"Sorry, Brightpaw wouldn't stop talking and telling me how cute Darkwing was," she purred, batting a leaf with a cream-colored paw.

"Darkwing?"

"Yes, he got his warrior name today. Applepaw did, too. Her name is Appleleaf-well, you'll hear in the Gathering tomorrow. I'm just spoiling it for you." She smirked, noticing a flash of jealously in Lightspark's eyes.

"Yes, I just couldn't wait to see you tomorrow. You are going to the Gathering, right?" he murmured, flicking a piece of moss off her silky pelt with his dark brown-striped tail.

"Of course, I've been working hard Sorreltail couldn't leave me behind, and It's not long until I get my warrior name!" she purred, her eyes gleaming in the darkness.

"Skypaw, what are you doing?!" a new voice snarled, low and furious.

Skypaw turned around to see a pair of narrowed amber eyes glaring at her.

Appleleaf, I can explain!"

**Such a short chapter, I know that I promised that it would be longer. But I have been really busy with changing schools and everything... Grrrr... D:**

**But I PROMISE that the next one will be longer! I already have it in mind, so please FORGIVE me!**

**Please review guys and sorry again!**


	8. I don't understand!

**Hey guys I wont be updating as much, cause of school and stuff but i PROMISE that i wont stop writing the story ~ Pinky promise! :D**

**Lightspark: Hey guys thank you for reading the story, and Review**

**Skymist20: *Cough***

**Lightspark: Oh and Skymist20 doesn't own warriors Erin Hunter dose!**

**Skypaw: Nice, nice! :D**

**Lightspark: I LOVE YOU SKYPAW!**

**Skypaw: *Blushes* I love yo...**

**Darkwing: WHAT!**

**Skymist20:**** On with the story!**

"Skypaw, what are you doing?!" a new voice snarled, low and furious.

Skypaw turned around to see a pair of narrowed blue eyes glaring at her.

"Appleleaf, I can explain!"

"Go on explain, I'm all ears." she hissed her mottled brown fur prickling slightly, making her black, and white dapples dance across her pelt.

But before she could begin Appleleaf interrupted her, "You love him don't you?"

What she said shocked her, she never thought about that she always thought of Lightspark as a friend a really good friend, but now that she came to think about it...

_Dont hide your feelings Skypaw, It's fine to love... _a soft almost feather-like voice whispered echoing through her head.

_"Yes, she did she loved him, and she couldn't hide it from Appleleaf."_ she thought.

"Yes." she meowed with confidence looking her straight in the eyes, and watched as the anger in Appleleafs eyes began to fade into sadness her ruffled fur slowly beginning to smooth down.

She heard Lightspark gasp, happiness and surprise shone in his eyes.

"You couldn't tell me?" Appleleaf whispered sadness clear in her voice.

"What good would that have done Appleleaf?"

"I'm your best friend, we tell everything to each other ever since we were tiny kits!" she meowed, her tail swishing behind her, as she glared at Lightspark.

"I know." she whispered, ducking her head trying to imagine that this wasn't happening.

"I dont understand you have ton of cats that love you, and want to help you, and you look for other cats for comfort from a different clan to be exact." she murmured her voice slightly rising. "Others may not see it but i do Skypaw, your in pain, all that hate and guilt is eating you alive, and when i try to help, you just push me away!"

"You hide it always with a smile, but i can see behind that cheerful smile there's pain."

_"NO, nobody was suppose to know they didnt care about her, nobody ever noticed how could Appleleaf notice!" _she looked at Appleleaf eyes wide, voices ringing in her head._  
_

_"Pathetic."_

_"You dont deserve to be born."_

_"Its all your fault."_

_"It wasn't your fault, dear. None of this was your fault."_

_"I want you to grow up, and be the best warrior you can, and tell you brother and sisters that I love them with all my heart."_

After what seemed like a moon, she felt a soft comforting pelt press against her, and turned around to see Lightspark who gently liked her check as a tear slowly fell down.

"Skypaw I.." Appleleaf whispered, gently padding up to her.

Skypaw quickly suck her head. "Its okay, lets just pretend this never happened." she chocked out.

"But Skypaw you cant just pretend this never happened.."

Skypaw quickly inturrupted her. "Please Appleleaf."

"Okay, and i wont tell." Appleaf whispered, looking at Lightspark and Skypaw.

"Wont tell about what?" Lightspark spoke up, standing protectily in front of Skypaw, his light green eyes glowing in the darkness.

"I can see that you make her happy, and i just want to see Skypaw happy because shes my best friend, I may not approve of what your doing, but its your choice, not mine."

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Page Break~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Skypaw opened her eyes to see that she was in the forest _"What the heck did I sleep walk again!" _she thought standing up to see a pair of bright moss green eyes looking at her, full of affection and _love? _The same eyes that comforted her when she was a kit. _"Mappleleaf."_

"Mother!" Skypaw squeaked in surprise.

"Yes dear, Mappleleaf purred, I brought you here for a reason." she meowed gently her dark brown fur shinning under the light, as she flicked her tail towards a bush.

Suddenly a beautiful light brown she-cat padded out, walking towards her and Skypaw couldn't help but see that they looked alike the she-cat had dark brown paws and ears with cream-colored splotches and stunning sky blue eyes, and her fur seemed to sparkle in the dark, and in the light.

"Hello young one, my name is Sparklewish, I am your mothers, mother, mother." the she-cat purred.

"What?" Skypaw tilted her head in confusion.

"That's for a different time young one, now listen carefully we don't have much time, Sparklewish wispered her eyes darkening as she spoke. _"Behind the **misty sky** darkness and pain lies, only can the **light spark** the happiness, that once was there, but beware the **smoke** slices through the sky like **c****laws** through flesh._

"I don't understand!" Skypaw wailed as the forest starting devolving in front of her.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Page Break~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

"Skypaw, wake up border patrol."

"Huh." Skypaw quickly stood up her head bumping into Foxleaps.

"Ouch."

"Sorry, im really sorry I didn't even see you, please forgive me!" Skypaw meowed quickly looking up at Foxleap with wide eyes, who was gently rubbing his head with a red-brown paw.

"Its okay don't worry about it." he purred looking Skypaw over with a strange look in his face. "Sorreltail just sent me to tell you that you were on border patrol."

"Are you sure, and who else is on the patrol?" Skypaw meowed her ears pricked with interest.

"Positive, and Sorreltail, you, Lionblaze , Dovepaw, Dustpelt, and me." he meowed already walking outside the apprentices den.

"Okay." she meowed back following him outside and saw Sorreltail talking to Dustpelt, and Lionblaze while Dovepaw was pacing back and forth clearly excited.

"Finally we can go now." Dustpelt meowed as he saw Foxleap and Skypaw.

"Great, where are we patrolling?" Dovepaw squeaked with excitement.

"The ShadowClan border, there has been Shadowclan sent, Firestar wants use to check it out. " Lionblaze growled.

_"The ShadowClan Border, Lightspark!"_

**Ouch, cliffhanger tell me what you think guys and ill try to update soon! :DDD and Sparklewish is well... a different story I may explain later!**


	9. The ShadowClan border part 1

**I finally updated PEOPLE it's a miracle, blame school and teachers cause they give me a bunch of homework *sigh* :(( But today I finished my Homework early for once sooo I decided to update! YAY**

**On with the story!  
**

Skypaw could hear the sound of the birds, and the buzzing of the bees while the butterfly's fluttered in the sky, but the only thing on her mind was Lightspark. Did some cat find her sent? What was going to happen? What was she going to do? What did Sparklewish's prophecy mean? Did it mean something bad?

She felt another pelt brush against hers, and looked up in surprise to see her father Lionblaze who's pelt looked like the rays of the sun, as the sun hit it.

"You have been doing good Skypaw I'm proud of you and your siblings, and I'm sure Mappleleaf is just as proud, you will make a great warrior." Lionblaze meowed breaking the awkward silence as they walked through the dense forest making their way silently to the ShadowClan border.

"Thank, thank you!" Skypaw stammered her fur prickling slightly with guilt, what if Lionblaze knew about Lightspark would he still say the same thing about her. Would he still be proud?

But before she knew it her father daughter moment was over as the stench of the border reached the noses of the patrol; their fur started to brush up with eagerness.

"There's a patrol coming this way!" A voice squeaked, and skypaw turned around to see Dovepaw's light grey fur bristling and ears pricked as if she could hear them.

Skypaw opened her mouth to taste the air, and nearly choked. Their was defiantly a patrol coming this way, but how did Dovepaw know?

A ShadowClan patrol suddenly burst from the bushes nearly scaring her out of her fur, since she was so deep in thought. The ShadowClan patrol was clearly outnumbered it was just a young apprentice and mentor which she didn't know had she mentioned that she had never been to a gathering, so she didn't really know any cats from the other clans. Every time she was going to a gathering she always had a little accident either stepping on a thorn or getting in trouble for pulling a prank on some cat with her littermates who seemed to never get caught. And she was almost a warrior and she still hadn't gone to a gathering, yes it was a bit unfair but she wasn't going to miss this nights gathering.

As she saw the last two cats that made up the patrol her heart stopped, Lightspark his eyes automatically brighten as he saw her, his light green eyes seemed to give away all of his emotions at once. Making her want to cuff him around the ears, did he really want everyone to find out? Foxleap must have noticed because he gave her a look that made her want to disappear. But she held her gaze evenly with no emotion what so ever, that held nothing but hostile towards the rival clan well except for Lightspark.

**Sorry it's so short! But hey at least i updated im sorry again that it took so long but I will try my best to update as much as I can! SOOO... PLEASE REVIEW GUYS! **


	10. part 2 and Darkwing?

**I'm**** going to answer your reviews guys! :DD**

**Mysticsparkle:** I'm sooooo sorry it was short! :'( but I tried

**Robinpaw: **Awww im so happy you liked it *does happy dance* and idk I just liked the names and then BAM that happens.

**Ambershine200: **Thank you for reviewing! :DD**  
**

**Hollyleaf the Wolfblood: **Thanks for reviewing and yeah schools kicking my butt especially algebra -.- hate it!

**Autumn Leaf Ninja: **awww thank you I really appreciate it! :)

**ON WITH THE STORY!**

Foxleap looked back to Lightspark who seemed to have noticed what was going o who's eyes still held emotion, but where unreadable. Suddenly Foxleap stepped in front of her blocking her view of Lightspark,and the rest of the patrol making her snarl in rage how dare he she could take care of herself she didnt need another cat trying to protect her no! The ThunderClan and ShadowClan patrol both turned their attention towards her with curiosity the ShadowClan patrol must have taken it up the tailhole because they started unshedding their claws. Oops, she glanced at Sorreltail hoping that this little thing didn't mean that she couldn't go to tonight's gathering.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Page Break~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Skypaw gently grabbed the mouse that she had just caught, in her jaws trotting happily towards the small pile of prey that she had collected she looked up at the sky to see that the sun was starting to set, making the sky a shade of different colors the one that she liked the most was the purplish one like the color of the lavender flower that she loved so much. She remembered that Lightspark had given her one once. Sorreltail had told her to hunt for a while, and then she shall see if she could go to the gathering, she had been determined to empress her mentor ever since the ThunderClan patrol was forced to apologize about their "foolish" apprentice which she didn't agree with I mean like look at me im certainly the opposite of foolish Pfftt.

"You're a great hunter." A voice whispered next to her ear making it warm and fuzzy. She turned around to see the jet-black pelt of Darkwing.

"Oh it's just you!" She smiled kindly at him, Darkwing was nice and all, but he got on her nerves sometimes he was always trying to get her attention she wanted to tell him that she didn't like him like that, but just a really good friend but she never found the right time maybe today yes she should tell him today. She just didn't want his feelings to grow so much for her, she didn't want to hurt him!

"Yep its me! He meowed excitedly, Do you want to go for a walk?" He asked flicking his tail towards the opposite direction.

"Ummm... Of course I would love to, but I need to take this prey back to camp." Skypaw meowed flicking a cream-colored ear towards the small pile of prey.

"We can bury it, and pick it up on our way back." he quickly suggested his deep dark green eyes gleaming.

"Why not!" Skypaw shrugged, starting to bury the prey.

When they finished Darkwing had told her to close her eyes, and he led her with his tail across her eyes his dark brown spots dancing across his pelt as his fur pricked with excitement.

"Are we there yet?" Skypaw spoke up her claws itching with curiosity.

"Almost!"

"B-but."

"Okay were here!" he moewed interrupting her, moving his tail from her eyes, her eyes nearly popped out of her head as she saw what was in front of her.

The biter yet sweet smell of the lavender flower hit her nose as she opened her mouth in a gasp, Darkwing had brought her to a small meadow like clearing filled with the beautiful lavender flowers. She looked at Darkwing who had a big smile on his face and then back to the flowers, and without thinking leaped at Darkwing with so much force that it sent them both tumbling down onto the flowers.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~YEAH~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"How did you know that i like lavender flowers?" Skypaw suddenly asked as they both looked up at the sky lying down together after their little tumble they had chased each other, and finally Darkwing had given up chasing her and now they laid down watching the sky.

"A little bird told me." he purred

"Hahaha wow!" she purred gently pushing him with a paw.

"You know Skypaw I have a plan!" Darkwing blurted out suddenly.

"A Plan?" Skypaw mimicked him playfully.

"Yes, your almost a warrior like in a moon, and then, _and then _we can be together forever and my plan is that when i become leader you can be my deputy and we can rule ThunderClan together!" He continued with a great big smile on his face his eyes gleaming with something that Skypaw had never seen before, _ambition?_

Her smile automatically vanished off her face, and she quickly got up and looked at Darkwing, "What do you mean Darkwing?"

**OHHHHHHHH Darkwing have plan's! :OO So what do you guys think good :) or bad :( what _PLANS_ does Darkwing have planed hmmmm... well you just have to stay tuned to find out! :DD PLEASE REVIEW GUYS get me to 80 reviews and the 80 review can submit a cat, who well i don't know can be the mains best friend :D but it cant be clan name! but its for the sequel for this story**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~BLEHHH~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**Okay guys i need help I need cats for the Sequel for this story! YES the Sequel :DD BUT you have to PM me don't put it in the reviews!**

**Assassins**

**Name: (it can't be a clan name you will see what i mean soon)**

**Gender:**

**Rank: (in command, second in command, assassins,Trainees,queens, healer)**

**Description: (Be descriptive guys)**

**Personality:**

**Family:**

**What relationship do they have with the main?:**

**Best skill:**

**Other:**

**Mate: ?**

**Kits: ?**

**Remember 80 reviews and if you dont have a account to PM me to submit a cat them just put it in the reviews! :)**


	11. PLEASE READ!

**Sorry guys i wont be updating in a while i had an accident i feel down a steep hill and they had to take me in a helicopter because you could see my skull BUT i PROMISE that i will update when im better i just cant think that straight sorry guys! :(**

But this is what their is so far for the sequel assassins gang submit more please! :)

**Assassins gang**

**Commander: **Death- muscular black tom with ginger flecks and reddish amber eyes

**Second in command:** Shadow- long-haired black tom with brown spots and dark green eyes

**Healer: **Rose- long haired cream colored she-cat with dusty pink flecks, dusty pinkish redish "stockings" on all four paws and grey-blue eyes

**Assassins:**

**1.**Claw- skinny smokey grey tom with piercing yellow eyes

**2.**Shatter- cream colored cat with medium length fur. Black "stockings" and grey-green eyes

**3.**Light- white tom with black flecks and amber eyes

**4.**Angel- pure white she-cat with deadly green eyes

**5**.Rock- big grey tom with a white underbelly, paws, and ears and hazel eyes

**6.**Scarlet- slender dark red she-cat with a black tail and pretty green eyes

**7.**Honey- sleek light golden she-cat with a white underbelly, paws, and ears and hazel eyes

**8.**Dust- dark brown dappled tom with blue eyes

**9.**

**10.**

**11.**

**12.**

**13.**

**14.**

**15.**

**16.**

**17.**

**18.**

**19.**

**20.**

**Trainees:**

**1.**

**2.**

**3.**

**4.**

**5.**

**Queens:**

**1.**Emerald- grey she-cat with bright red face and tail and emerald green eyes, mother to **Death's** kits: **Leaf** and **Blood**

**2.**Amber- amber colored she-cat with bright blue eyes, mother to** Light's** kit: **Flame**

**3.**Raven- black and white she-cat with brown eyes mother to **Dust's** kits: **Heather, Rain and Freeze foster mother to: ****Violet**

**4.**

**Kits:  
**

**1. **Leaf- silver she-kit with emerald green eyes

**2. **Blood- red tom with grey flecks and amber eyes

**3.**Violet- pretty cream-colored she-kit light brown spots on her back, black hind legs dark brown paws feathery tail and rare lavender eyes tinted with light blue **(her pupil is not black but dark purple which makes them stand out)**

**4. **Flame- reddish amber she-kit with white flecks

**5.**Heather- pretty brown she kit with blue eyes

**6.**Rain-black tom with blue eyes

**7.**Freeze- brown dappled she kit with brown eyes she is mute because she has no tongue

**Thank you again to everyone who submitted cats i really appreciate it!**


	12. What!

**Guest: **REALLY! JUST REALLY I split my head open you jerk I almost died I have a life you know! So you don't have to go on cussing because I haven't updated! Well SORRY! HERE IT IS I HOPE YOUR HAPPY

**Hi guys im back and I fell a lot better! :) thank you to everyone who reviewed and submitted cats! LOVE YA GUYS and really I swear im really stressed now and the stupid guests review just got on my last nerves! **

**ON WITH THE STORY **

**Darkwing's POV**

"What do you mean Darkwing?"

I looked up at Skypaw the playful glimmer in her eyes was gone instead it was replaced by fear and curiosity.

"I-I mean that i love you Skypaw, and i want to be with you forever we can lead ThunderClan you and me, but if you don't want that then i know someone and we could stay with them they have like their own clan but." I meowed desperately i felt my blood turning cold as I saw Skypaw take a step back and flatten her ears.

"I can't!, she suddenly busted out her eyes wide, I'm sorry Darkwing its just your thinking too much into the future I-I need time to think, please understand!" she meowed her sweet voice softer than before, and before he knew it she was gone and he was left just looking at the distance.

"Well that went well." a new voice meowed and he turned around to see the reddish amber eyes of one of his closest friends.

"Death, you scared me!" I padded up to Death who was a muscular black tom with ginger flecks, a grey she-cat with a red face padded behind him along with a black and white she-cat.

"This is Emerald and Raven." he meowed flicking his tail to each she-cat.

"Nice to meet you."

"So what was that about?" the she-cat named Raven spoke up head held high.

"Nothing." he quickly growled his spotted tail swishing in back of him, this she-cat was nosy.

"When do you plan to join us?" Death spoke up.

"I just have to do something, don't worry about it, you guys should go now I have to go back to the clan." he replied plainly, he wasn't going to leave without Skypaw.

**Skypaw's POV**

_"Oh StarClan this wasn't happening, just her luck Darkwing had completely let all his feelings out to her, but something about him wasn't right she had seen a gleam of ambition in those deep dark green eyes, it just wasn't like Darkwing. She thought as she ran to camp her tail swishing behind her. She had never liked Darkwing like that, yes maybe she had thought about it but he was like a brother to her, and she knew that Brightpaw had a crush on him but she was to stubborn to admit it. Now every time she talked to Brightpaw they just argued._

"OOF!"

"Watch it." She looked up to the flame-colored pelt of her sister her striking leaf-green eyes looking annoyed as ever.

"Sorry!" she quickly stood up, her ears flatten with embaresent, she should have been watching where she was going instead she had be lost in her thoughts, she looked around to see if anyone had seen and she saw Cinderheart looking at her with curiosity.

"Whatever, where have you been i was looking for you and, then next thing i now i'm on the floor, Firestar told us that he was going to make us warriors today, but we had to find you first." Flamepaw's eyes glowed with excitement, her white hind leg twitching a little which wasn't a surprise it always twitched when she was excited.

"Really!?, but its to early! she gasped her fur tingling with excitement, a warrior but Darkwing and Appleleaf had barley been made warriors.

"Who cares as long as we get to be warriors." she turned around to see her other littlermates surrounding her Brightpaw's eyes were looking at her with anger, while Honeypaw looked at her with sympathy, Hawkpaw just looked at her with his moss-colored eyes that reminded her of her mother, her heart ached as she thought of Mapleleaf she wouldn't get to see them get their warrior names.

She opeaned her mouth to let out a sharp remark to Brightpaw only to be interrupted by Firestars voice echoing though the stone hollow.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey meet here for a clan meeting!"

**Assassins gang**

**Commander: **Death- muscular black tom with ginger flecks and reddish amber eyes

**Second in command:** Shadow- long-haired black tom with brown spots and dark green eyes

**Healer: **Rose- long-haired cream-colored she-cat with dusty pink flecks, dusty pinkish reddish "stockings" on all four paws and grey-blue eyes

**Assassins:**

**1.**Claw- skinny smokey grey tom with piercing yellow eyes

**2.**Shatter- cream-colored she-cat with medium length fur. Black "stockings" and grey-green eyes

**3.**Light- white tom with black flecks and amber eyes

**4.**Angel- pure white she-cat with deadly green eyes

**5**.Rock- big grey tom with a white underbelly, paws, and ears and hazel eyes

**6.**Scarlet- slender dark red she-cat with a black tail and pretty green eyes

**7.**Honey- sleek light golden she-cat with a white underbelly, paws, and ears and hazel eyes

**8.**Dust- dark brown dappled tom with blue eyes

**9.**Wolf- Long furred dark grey tabby tom with unusually long claws and piercing yellow eyes

**10. **Lilac- long-furred cream she-cat with green eyes

**11.**Knox- large grey tabby tom with scar over his right eye; blue eyes

**12.**

**13.**

**14.**

**15.**

**16.**

**17.**

**18.**

**19.**

**20.**

**Trainees:**

**1.**Fawn- Long legged light brown she-cat with white flecks and light amber eyes

**2.**Rust- Coal black tom with reddish-brown/rust colored eyes

**3.**Slash- Silvery blue tom with one black ear and greenish blue eyes

**4.**Tiger- large golden and black stripped tabby tom with long claws

**5.**Willow- pretty white she-cat with green eyes

**Queens:**

**1.**Emerald- grey she-cat with bright red face and tail and emerald-green eyes, mother to **Death's** kits: **Leaf** and **Blood**

**2.**Amber- amber-colored she-cat with bright blue eyes, mother to** Light's** kits: **Flame and Dawn**

**3.**Raven- black and white she-cat with brown eyes mother to **Dust's** kits: **Heather, Rain and Freeze foster mother to: ****Violet**

**4.**

**Kits:  
**

**1. **Leaf- silver she-kit with emerald-green eyes

**2. **Blood- red tom with grey flecks and amber eyes

**3.**Violet- pretty creamish brownish she-kit with light brown spots on back, dark brown paws black hind legs, feathery tail and rare lavender eyes tinted with light blue **(her pupil is not black but dark purple which makes them stand out)**

**4. **Flame- reddish amber she-kit with white flecks

**5.**Heather- pretty brown she kit with blue eyes

**6.**Rain-black tom with blue eyes

**7.**Freeze- brown dappled she kit with brown eyes she has no tongue

**8.**Dawn- golden she-cat with hints of orange and blue eyes with hints of grey

**This is what I have so far feel free to send more cats please I would really appreciate it! :)**


	13. I'm ready now!

**Hey guys thank you to everyone who reviewed! :) and wow 64 views thanks guys please review but please PLEASE pretty please with a cherry on top can you please review tell me what you think!**

**Coalstorm of WindClan: hahaha thanks and I wish I knew! ;D**

**Fawndapple1359: Thanks ill do that! :)**

**Bramblenose01: Yep your going to meet Darkwings dark side! :D**

**Icepaw of ThunderClan: thanks I'm going to use them for sure**

**Skypaw's POV**

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather here for a clan meeting!"

Firestars voice echoed off the the stone hollow making Skypaw stiffen. No she wasn't ready, she still had a lot to learn she saw her littermates take a step forward, but her paws seemed to be rooted to the ground.

She looked at Firestar as if he had declared that he was in love with the RiverClan leader, who looked back at her with an amused look in his eyes.

Ugh she felt stupid, well she must look stupid just standing their in the middle of camp with her tail between her legs while Firestar waited for her to take a step forward with her littermates and receive her warrior name, most cats would be jumping up and down with excitement at the thought of getting their warrior names, but not her nope she was actually well how should she put this ummm... scared I know right hard to believe how can an awesome cat like me be scared? Just kidding, well not about the awesomeness part.

" Don't be scared my dear child." A voice cooed gently in her ear the same voice that comforted her when she woke up in the middle of the crying because of a nightmare she had, the same voice that told her everyday that she loved her and her littermates with all her heart, the same voice that she had ignored when it had strictly told her not to wander outside of camp. Mappleleaf!

**Appleleaf's POV**

Appleleaf watched as Firestar called out for a clan meeting she felt like bouncing up and down, Hawkpaw was going to be a warrior with her finally! Wait what?! What was she thinking, _Skypaw_ was going to be a warrior and then they could prank Darkwing like they used to! Speaking of Darkwing were was he, she thought looking around and spotting him creeping into camp like the creeper he was she almost bust out laughing at her own remark, what could she say she was goood.

"Darkwing, pssst over here!" She hissed giving her chest fur a few embarrassed licks as she saw her mother Frecklenose give her a death glare, What?" She meowed crossly at her, she didn't really have a good relationship with her mom she was just to nosy. Like asking her if she liked Hawkpaw, I mean come on what kind of question was that? How did she know that she liked him?! I mean *cough* why would she like Hawkpaw he was to shy for her taste and a bit stubborn, but he was sweet and kind and Yeah... why would she like him I mean come on now.

"Where were you!" She huffed at Darkwing as he sat next to her.

"Oh no where just trying to tell Skypaw that I love her, and then she ran away soo... Yeah no where." He growled his teeth clenched.

"Oh, she meowed ackwardly, if only he knew that Skypaw was in love with a ShadowClan cat, Well you don't have to be so rude!" She growled back as she realised that he had growled at her, no one growls at her and gets away with it, well except Skypaw.

"Just shut up and listen to the stupid ceromony!" He hissed his dark green eyes like fire. Making her flinch away in shock and fear Darkwing had never snapped at her only when they where kits but there was always a playful gleam in them, but now they held nothing but anger.

"Gesh what's wrong with you, I'm your sister were supposed to tell everything to each other, she growled her fur bristling this wasn't the Darkwing that she knew, she looked around quickly maybe a ShadowClan scum had traded her brother with another cat!, I don't know you anymore." she whispered as she turned her attention back to the ceromony.

**Hawkpaw's POV**

I saw Skypaw burst into the clearing I was about to yell to her to slow down, but to late she crashed onto Flamepaw, I had to bite my tounge to stop from busting out laughing, and rolling on the ground like a kit.

"I found her." I meowed to Brightpaw and Honeypaw, flicking my tail to where she was.

"Finally, I swear she's going to regret going missing!" Brightpaw hissed starting to walk towards her.

" Oh shut up Brightpaw!" Honeypaw growled grabbing Brightpaw by the tail and pulling her back, Brightpaw was in for it now Honeypaw never got mad and when she did well what can I say she was scary.

" Whatever." He heard Brightpaw growl and inch away from Honeypaw who seemed satisfied.

I looked at Brightpaw then Honeypaw, Flamepaw and then Skypaw, and remembered the promise that I made to mother, Mappleleaf.

**Flashback**

_"Lets play warriors, Brightkit and Flamekit can be ShadowClan warriors and Honeykit and Skykit can be their prisoners, and I will try to save them!" a tiny dark brown tom waved his cream tail that was nothing but a stub._

_"Okay!" The tiny she-kits meowed._

_"Help!" Honeykit and Skykit squealed as Brightkit and Flamekit pounced on them._

_"Don't worry ill protect you!" I squeaked and pounced on Flamekit biting her ear she let out a wail and yelled " Fine we give up!"_

_"What no we don't!, Brightkit yelled getting off of Skykit, Flamekit is weak that's why she surrendered its no fair!"_

_" I am not!" Flamekit growled showing tiny white teeth._

_"Brightkit that's not nice dear." A sweet voice inturuped the argument, I looked up and saw a dark brown tabby she-cat, Mappleleaf, I did look like her I turned my head to look at my own pelt which was dark brown too, but it didn't have tabby markings like hers nope not yet and my tail was just a stub and all cream- colored while mothers was long and feathery._

_"Sorry." Brightkit finally squeaked._

_" It's okay." Flamekit meowed even though her eyes were like flames._

_"Yay I saved them!, I yowled in triumpht, Did you see me mother did you?" I meowed running up to Mappleleaf._

_" Yes my little brave warrior, she purred gently nuzzling him, I want you to promise me something Hawkkit."_

_"Depends." He meowed suspiciously his moss- green eyes narrowed slightly._

_" I want you to promise me." Mappleleaf purred flicking his ear with her tail._

_"What?"_

_" To take care of your sisters, if something happens to me little one, like right now when you saved them from the ShadowClan warriors to protect them from dangers__." She countinued gently stroking his fur with her tail._

_" What do you mean is something going to happen to you?" He gasped his little eyes wide._

_" No dear, but if something did happen to me I want you to make that promise."_

_" Okay, I promise but you have to promise me something too!"_

_" And what's that?" She smirked._

_" That you have to promise that you won't leave me or Brightkit, Flamekit, Honeykit, and Skykit or Lionblaze." He looked up to see suprise in his mothers gaze._

_" Oh my tiny kit I will always be with you but not always will you be able to see me or Lionblaze, but I promise that I will always be in your heart." She sighed bringing him closer to him._

_"Well I guess that's close enough."_

**End Of Flashback**_  
_

"I promise mother I promise, I just wish that you were here to see us become warriors." He sighed padding over to Skypaw.

**Honeypaw's POV**

"Oh shut up Brightpaw!" I growled gosh was she really so stupid she was always picking fights with Skypaw because Darkwing liked Skypaw and not her, I mean really it wasn't Skypaws fault I thought as I grabbed her by the tail.

"Why are you so mean to Skypaw, she's your sister for StarClans sake!" I hissed i didnt usually get mad, but it felt good to let all this anger that was bunched up inside me out.

"S-she knew that i liked him!, Brightpaw stampeded surprise gleaming off her pretty amber eyes, But she's still padding after him after i told her, its like she didnt even care!"

"Brightpaw dont you think that its the other way around?, havent you seen the way that Darkwing looks at her?"

"B-but."

"Look if you really do like him or love him or whatever, let him go and if he was ever yours then he will come back, but if he wasnt then good riddance, its better to cry three moon's then to cry for the rest of your life." she sighed licking her affectionately on the ear, ever since Mappleleaf had died it seemed like she was the one in charge of giving her littermates advice.

"Why didnt i ever think of that?" Brightpaw meowed.

"Because your a mouse-brained excuse for a cat." she meowed giving her paw a lick.

"You fox-heart!" she gasped.

"Just kidding gosh, take a joke." she purred flicking her ear with her tail, while she padded towards Skypaw.

**Brightpaw's POV**

I looked at Skypaw she was pretty with her sleek light brown pelt and her bright blue eyes as clear as the sky, she looked at her own pelt fluffy not sleek like Skypaws golden brown like her fathers, not brown like Skypaws or Mappleleafs, her eyes were a dark amber not blue or green, but amber she didn't even like the color amber it seemed dull to her.

Skypaw was a good fighter wait no, scratch that a great fighter she was brave, but looking at her now as they were about to be warriors as she just stood their with her tail in between her legs she actually felt bad for her, what happened to her brave outgoing sister ever since Mappleleaf had died that playful gleam had vanished, she remembered the day clearly.

**Flashback**

_"Mappleleaf, Mappleleaf!" A tiny golden brown fluff ball ran towards a pretty dark brown tabby she-cat._

_The she-cat quickly turned around and looked at her kit worry clear in her eyes._

_"What is it Brightkit are you hurt?" She meowed sniffing her kit for any signs of blood._

_"No, no not me it's Skykit!" She huffed._

_"Skykit," she echoed, "where is she is she hurt?"_

_"She went out to the forest!"_

_"Oh that kits in for it now, just when I told her not to wander outside of camp, I swear she does the exact opposite of what I tell her!" The dark brown she-cat hissed in rage, but her eyes reflected all the worry for her tiny kit._

_"Where are you going?" Brightkit squeaked as she saw her mother padding towards the camp entrance._

_"I'm going to go look for Skykit, go tell your father and tell Cinderheart to keep a eye on you four." _

_"B-but."_

_"I'll be right back I promise." She purred touching her nose with her kits._

_"Promise?"_

_"Promise." She winked._

_**LINE BREAKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK**  
_

_Four tiny kits sat outside of the nursery a cinder-colored she-cat had her tail wrapped around them protectivly._

_"When is Mappleleaf coming back Cinderheart?" A flame-colored kit wailed while the other ones wailed with her._

_"I don't know," she meowed truthfully giving the flame-colored kit a comforting lick, "but don't worry I'm sure she's on her wa- "her meow was cut short as she saw the dark brown pelt of Mappleleaf being dragged by Lionblaze, Jayfeather followed with Skykit limp in his jaws like a piece of prey._

_"Mappleleaf?"_

_"Why is she sleeping?"_

_"Why won't she wake up?"_

_"Cinderheart!, why won't she wake up!" She looked down looking down to see the scared faces of her kin._

_She turned her attention back to Mappleleaf, and started padding towards where her sister laid, no she wasn't dead she was just playing around, she was always playing pranks, and she wasnt getting up unscrached this was a cruel prank especially to her kits, but she could clearly smell the scent of blood._

_"M-Mappleleaf wake up!" she heard a squeak and slowly turned around to see Brightkit._

_"Wake up mother." Honeykit whispered._

_"Shes dead." A new voice spoke up, and she turned around to see Lionblaze sweep his tail around his kits his voice cracking with grief._

_"Your lying!" she heard Hawkkit growl as he swiped Lionblazes tail away and ran towards Mappleleaf._

_"B-but she promised!" Brightkit wailed._

_**Flamepaw's POV**  
_

I looked over to Skypaw she seemed frozen, come on Skypaw she thought as she started walking towards her, and gently nugged her forward.

"Come on Skypaw, you can do it your not alone don't worry I'm here with you, your not alone you were never alone." she meowed sternly in her ear.

"I'm not worthly enough to become a warrior." She heard her whisper.

"Well none of us are, but Firestar sure thinks we are so what the heck!" she purred, after what seemed like a moon Skypaw finally answered.

"Okay, I'm ready."

**Fun fact # 1: What is happening right now is around the time when Ashfur wants to tell everyone in the gathering soooo this gathering that is coming up is when they find Ashfur dead**


	14. Warriors! and Allegiances updated

**Sorry I toke like FOREVER to update! :( so please review! and ill try to update quicker! LOVE YAAAA ^.^**

**Notice: the story's almost over so there's going to be like 4 more chapters and then the sequel! which is going to be called "All i've ever known" just so you guys know! ;)**

**ON WITH THE STORY! **

"I'm ready." the thought seemed to echo throughout my body "I can do this." I toke a step forward-looking at Firestar who nodded.

"I Firestar leader of ThunderClan call upon my warrior to look down on these apprentices." I looked over to Brightpaw and saw her clawing the ground as Firestar went on. "They have trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and i commend them to you as warriors in their turn."

Brightpaw, Flamepaw, Hawkpaw, Honeypaw, and Skypaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend this clan, even at the cost of your lives?"

"I do!" Brightpaw's voice echoed through the clearing.

"I do." Flamepaw sounded relieved and excited.

"I do." Hawkpaw stiffened with determination.

"I do." Honeypaw meowed her voice shaky.

"I do." Skypaw breathed her tabby legs twitching slightly.

"Then by the power of StarClan I give you your warrior names." Firestars fur brushed Brightpaws. Brightpaw from this moment you shall be known as Brightflame." He stepped back. StarClan honors your loyalty and bravery.

Flamepaw stepped forward.

"Flamepaw, you shall be known as Flamewing. StarClan honors your courage and kindness. Hawkpaw, from this day forward you shall be known as Hawkblaze StarClan honors your determination and bravery. Honeypaw from this day forward you will be known as Honeypool StarClan honors your kindness and thoughtfulness."

"And Skypaw, you shall be known as Skymist StarClan honors your bravery and determination. You are all warriors at last."

"Brightflame! Flamewing! Hawkblaze! Honeypool! Skymist!" The clan raised their voices defiantly as they welcomed the new warriors.

"They were finally warriors!" a flash of brown flashed past her and she turned around to see the familiar pelt of Mappleleaf her moss-green eyes gleaming with pride, she turned back to her littermates to see that they were staring at Mappleleaf with their mouth gaping open, They could see her to!

**((LIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNN NNNNNNNEEEEEEE BBBBBBBRRRRRRREEEEEEEEEEKKKK KKKKKK))**

**Lightsparks POV**

Butterfly's, its what you get when your hear her name that warm feeling you feel when she smiles at you, when your eyes lock together that moment when you feel like you can just look into her eyes forever.

_"Skypaw."_ just her name made everything better, it made my whole body shiver just with the thought of seeing her again, what is this feeling? I know it quit well, you get lost in words its like you have never known how to speak so you just stand there like an idiot with your mouth gaping open, you know what that feeling is? it's called _love!_

"Hey! Lightspark, Blackstar told me to tell you that your coming to the gathering!" a voice broke through his thoughts and turned around to be face to face with a pair of green eyes, _Pinefur_ who giggled at his reaction.

"Thanks!" he purred he was going to see Skypaw! it felt wrong, it felt like he was betraying his clan but if they knew what he felt every time he saw her they wouldn't question their love.

"Noooooo problem!" she squeaked and gave his nose a lick. Woah what was that? he toke a few seconds to poses what had happened, when Skypaw licked him warmth spread through all his body but this, this was just weird.

"Um well im going to go eat something, you know cause im hungry, and yeahhhh." he meowed awkwardly.

"Okay, ill go with you!"

**ALLEGIANCES**** UPDATED**

**THUNDERCLAN**

**LEADER:** Firestar-ginger tom with flame-colored pelt and green eyes

**DEPUTY:** Brambleclaw- Dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes

**MEDICINE CAT:** Jayfeather-gray tabby tom with blind blue eyes

**WARRIORS :**

Graystripe-long-haired gray tom with amber eyes

Dustpelt-dark brown tabby tom

Sandstorm-pale ginger she-cat with green eyes

Brackenfur-golden brown tabby tom

Sorreltail-tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat with amber eyes

Cloudtail-long-haired white tom with blue eyes

Brightheart-white she-cat with ginger patches

Thornclaw-golden brown tabby tom

Squirrelflight- dark ginger she-cat with green eyes

Leafpool-light brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes, former medicine cat

Spiderleg-long-limbed black tom with brown underbelly and amber eyes

Frecklenose-long-haired black she-cat with light brown spots and green eyes

Swiftclaw-mottled brown tom with bright blue eyes

Birchfall-light brown tabby tom with blue eyes

Berrynose-cream-colored tom

Hazeltail-small gray-and-white she-cat

Mousewhisker-gray-and-white tom

Cinderheart-gray tabby she-cat with blue eyes

Lionblaze-golden tabby tom with amber eyes

Foxleap-reddish tabby tom with green eyes

Icecloud-white she-cat with blue eyes

Toadstep-black-and-white tom

Rosepetal-dark cream she-cat

Millie-striped gray tabby she-cat

Blossomfall-tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat

Bumblestripe-very pale tom with black stripes

Briarlight-dark brown she-cat

Whitewing-white she-cat with green eyes

Smokeclaw-dark grey tom with piercing amber eyes

Flowerpetal-white-and-brown she-cat with green eyes

Appleleaf-pretty molted brown she-cat with black and white flecks and bright blue eyes

Darkwing-long-haired black tom with brown flecks and green eyes

Brightflame-long haired golden brown she-cat with pretty amber eyes

Flamewing-dark ginger she-cat with white hind leg and leaf green eyes

Skymist-pretty light brown she-cat with one dark brown ear and cream ear, tabby markings on her ears, legs, and tail, one cream paw and bright sky blue eyes

Hawkblaze-Dark brown tom with one cream ear, and tail tip which is a stub and moss green eyes

Honeypool-Honey colored tabby pelt she-cat with dark blue eyes

**APPRENTICES**

Dovepaw-pale gray she-cat with blue eyes

Ivypaw-white and silver tabby she-cat with blue eyes

**QUEENS**

Ferncloud-pale gray (with darker flecks)she-cat with green eyes

Daisy-cream long-furred cat from horseplace

Poppyfrost-tortoiseshell she-cat mother to Berrynose's kits: Cherrykit and Molekit

**ELDERS**

Mousefur-small dusky brown she-cat

Purdy-plump tabby former loner with gray muzzle

**SOOOOOOOOORRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR RRRRRRRRRYYYYYYYYYY it's so short but I will try to make it longer but I need more reviews!**

**SOOOO PLEASE REVIEW PEOPLE IT JUST TAKES LIKE 1 min i think! :))))) **


	15. The Gathering

**Bramblenose01: I'm glad you liked them! \(^.^)/**

**Ambershine200: Thank you and thanks for reviewing! :)**

**Hollyflame: I'm glad you liked it! and here it is! :DD**

**ON WITH THE STORY!**

Okay this was the best day of her life! First she got her warrior name _Skymist_, hmm she liked it, second she was going to her very first gathering ever, and third she was going to see Lightspark again, a smile spread on her face as she thought of seeing him with his broad shoulders, and sparkly light green eyes and...

"Earth to Skymist are you there?" Flamewing was yelling in her ear making her flinch away.

"Whaaa?"

"Oh your okay, THANK THE SKY'S! She heard Brightflame meow sarcastically as they walked through the dense forest.

"You know, you have that look that Appleleaf gives Hawkblaze!" Honeypool butted in the conversation.

"Ohhhhhh its a tom!, i now it, who is it is it Darkwing!?" Flamewing squeaked jumping up and down.

"No what are you talking about?" she tried saying but they didn't seem to hear anything at all.

"Skymist can i talk to you?" a deep voice mumbled, and she turned around to see Darkwing standing there awkwardly surrounded by she-cats, "Alone?"

"If you say so." Flamewing mumbled giving Skymist a wink as she walked past her.

She sighed as her littermates walked past her and sat down. "Well?"

"Look Skymist i just wanted to say sorry about earlier, i must have sounded stupid but i miss when we were apprentices when we used to mess around together." he began.

"I was an apprentice a few hours ago?" she pointed out "We should get going, we're getting left behind and I don't wanna miss the gathering." she whispered gently already walking away from the long-haired black tom.

"You will be mine Skymist ill make sure of it." only the most sensitive ears could have heard the faint threat, as the black tom looked after the light brown she-cat with deadly green eyes.

**LIIIIIINNNNEEEE BBBBRRRREEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAKKKK KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK KKKKKKKKKKKK**

"Skymist come over here!" Flamewing yelled, making a lot of cats turn around, she was in a group with a bunch of ShadowClan and RiverClan warriors.

"Hey." she meowed politely as she approached them, straight away she noticed a pair a green eyes Lightspark.

"Did ThunderClan let in another kittypet!" a ginger tom spat at her as she sat down next to Flamewing, RUDE she was about to make a sharp reply but a pretty black she-cat won her to it.

"Ignore Starlingwing he's a mouse-brain your littermates with Flamewing right, I remember her telling us once." the black she-cat giggled.

"I'll do my best, and yes we are." she purred.

"My names Pinenose by the way and as you know that's Starlingwing, and this lump of fur is Lightspark." her meow ended with a purr as she gently rubbed herself against Lightspark.

Skymist felt her heart shatter, no he couldn't have! "Nice to meet you all." she whispered as she held back tears.

"My names Petalfur," a gray-and-white she-cat purred "and this is Grasspelt my littermate." she flicked her tail to a muscular light brown tom.

She was about to answer but was interrupted by Blackstar. "Let the gathering begin!"

Skymist felt a tap on her shoulder and let out a meow alarm as she saw Lightspark.

"I need to talk to you." she felt his breath against her ear. She wanted to swat him away but she just nodded anyway.

Slowly she edged away and followed him behind a bush. "What do you want?" she meowed crossly.

"What do you mean what do I want? I wanted to see you Sky_mist_." he purred licking her ear but she dodged away.

"Well why would you want to do that! you have Pinenose for that." she growled maybe she did sound a bit mean but she couldn't help it.

"Pine-pinenose?" he stuttered with his eyes wide.

"Yes Pinenose!" she snapped.

"Skymist are you jealous?" he choked out amusement clear in his voice.

"Are you laughing at me? Is this what it is A JOKE has all this love that I have shown you just been a GAME!?" she snarled.

"Of course not Skymist its just I think that-" he was begining.

"You know what just shut up, leave me alone I don't need you, you know its nice to know that this was all just a joke to you." she choked out tears falling down her checks. "Good bye Lightspark."

"No Skymist I couldn't love anybody else but you!" he called out but the she-cat was already gone.

**Awwwww so sad :'( Do you think that Skymist will forgive Lightspark! YOU HAVE TO REVIEW TO FIND OUT SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO REVIEW! ;D**


	16. Pain

**Bramblenose01: Haha I understand you**

**Ambershine200: I'm glad you liked it!**

**Azureestrella: I see what you mean but you just have to wait and see! :)**

**Coalstorm of WindClan: hahaha shhhhhh don't tell anyone! :P**

**Guest: Thank you for reviewing! im glad you like it :DD**

**ON WITH THE STORY!**

Torn, broken, dead, shatter that was some of the words that explained how she felt right know but it was suddenly overpowered with anger, so much anger that she couldn't keep it in. She ran deep into ThunderClan territory abandoning the gathering she went up to the nearest tree and screeched with all her might tears streaming down her checks **(can cats cry? O.o) **suddenly she swiped at the tree and to her surprise her claws got stuck!

"What the!" Skymist yelled. She tried pulling them out but a sharp spark of pain went through her body. "Owwww! STUPID TREE!" she huffed sitting down.

She heard a purr of amusement and tried to wipe around, only to feel the sharp pain again. "Who's there."

"Its me mouse-brain Flowerpetal." the brown-and-white she-cat stepped out of the shadows.

"Oh thank StarClan I thought that I was going to die all alone, with my claws stuck to a tree, such a pleasant way to die don't you think." she meowed half-heatedly.

"Haha very funny! now this is going to hurt but hold still."

"Fine what are-" before she knew it Flowerpetal rammed into her making her claws get realised but not without leaving one."

"Ahhhhhh!, what was that!" she mumbled gently licking her paw.

"I helped you didn't I."

"Yes! but I hurt."

"Well no duh."

"Whatever."

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~LINE BREAK~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

About a moon had passed and Flowerpetal and her had become good friends And she still couldn't understand why she had chosen Smokeclaw as a mate. She hadnt gone to see Lightspark since their fight mostly because she was to stubborn to, and she also started noticing that her belly had become rather plump and she knew exactly why, she was expecting kits! Ligtsparks kits and she had barley became a warrior a moon ago. She couldnt help but feel disappointment in herself these kits would be half-clan kits But she already loved then with all her heart and soul.

"Hey Skymist do you wanna go out and hunt?" She heard Flowerpeatal here ask her.

"Sure!" She purred walking to were she sat with Smokeclaw, ignoring the look that he gave her.

"Okay come on, I think we should go by the abanded two-leg nest." Flowerpetal meowed as they walked through the forest.

"Okay, be caref-"

"What? What is it?" She heard Flowerpetal growl, but all that came out of her mouth was "F-ffff!"

Flowerpetal whipped around to see a fox looking down at her.

"Fox! Hurry run Skymist!" She screeched pushing her forward.

It all happened to fast, she watched in horror as the fox toke her by the scruff and through her across the clearing.

"No!" she snarled "come and get me Fox-dung!"

**Cliff hanger SORRY GUYS! Thank you to everyone who reviewed! I really appreciate it! And I will update soon you just have to REVIEW! :)**


	17. Death an life

**Rosefur217: Oh no don't die! D: and I love how you review! Haha**

**Hollyflame: Its fine! :D and I hope that there will be no complains :O **

**ON WITH THE STORY!**

"YOU MURDER, YOU KILLED HER, ITS ALL YOUR FAULT!" She could hear Smokeclaw snarling at her as Hawkblaze and Berrynose held him back, but she was to dazed to notice she could only see Flowerpetals body laying there limp her dark blue eyes didn't hold the same sparkle like they use to instead they were just blank staring into nothingness.

"Are you even listening to me!" She backed away slowly in fear as she saw Smokeclaw break away from Hawkblazes and Berrynoses grasps, and swipe at her making her fall to the ground, she felt blood fall from her check as she looked up.

"I'm so sorry I tried to save her, but I couldn't!" she sobbed as she got up slowly to see that Hawkblaze had tackled Smokeclaw to the ground.

"No you didn't if you would have tried you would have saved her! You were always weak you pathetic excuse for a cat!"

"Enough!, Firstars voice boomed, Smokeclaw leave Skymist alone she is grieving as much as you are, you lost your mate and she lost a friend, we will sit vigil for Flowerpetal died a honorable death protecting a young queen!"

"He's just grieving Firestar." she quickly whimpered looking down at the ground she knew that Smokeclaw would make her pay like he always did.

"We all are young Skymist, come on now you need to rest as you are expecting am I wrong? you should be in the nursery by now."

"Yes, I am expecting kits." she whispered clearly ashamed that her clan leader would be the one to ask her first.

"Its quit noticeable now, but you hide it quit well but like I say where there is death there is always new life." He meowed looking sadly at Flowerpetals body who was being carried by Cloudtail and Darkwing.

**~~~~~~~~~~~LINE BREAK~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

"Hi Jayfeather." Skymist mumbled as she entered the medicine cat den Firestar had strictly told her to go start to Jayfeather.

"What happened?" he quickly bounded up to meet her as the smell of blood reached his nose.

"You already now." she whispered.

"Skymist stop blaming yourself." he grunted as he gently inspected her wound that Smokeclaw gave her.

"But it was all my fault."

"Good thing its not to deep so you wont have a scar." he meowed as if he didn't hear what she had said.

"Whatever."

"There your ready to go, and take it easy you have to take care of yourself for those kits of yours ." he meowed worry clear in his blind blue eyes.

"Y-You know." she stuttered.

"Well of course i know im a medicine cat aren't I?"

"I guess." She meowed scuffing the ground with her paw.

"Can I ask who is the father?" Jayfeather suddenly meowed.

"Oh no what would he think if he knew that a ShadowClan Tom was the father of these kits that she was carring inside of her." She thought.

" It's not a ThunderClan tom is it, you haven't been close to any toms except Darkwing but I know that you don't like him like to be the father of your kits, let me guess the father if these kits is a ShadowClan tom?" He suddenly hissed narrowing his eyes at her.

" I-I!" She stuttered lost in words how Did he know.

" And let me guess his name is Lightspark, Skymist I thought that you knew better than this your making the same mistake that Leafpool did you will be bringing Half-clan kits into this world." He growled.

" Are you saying that you we're a mistake!"

" Skymist this isn't about me I can't believe I'm telling you this but your love for Lightspark isn't a mistake it was written down a long time ago that he would be your destiny, so go on and tell him that you are expecting his kits I'm also guessing that he doesn't know so go on."

" Right now." She gasped she would never had thought that he would say that.

" Of course not, you need your rest you can go tell him tomorrow!" He hissed in annoyance.

" Skymist are you I'm here!" A new voice interrupted them and she turned around to see Brightflame.

" I'm right here."

" Oh thank StarClan you're okay I thought you were dead but then again if you were dead you would be outside." She meowed quickly.

" It's a good thing you came can you take Skymist to the warriors den she needs her rest." Jayfeather grunted.

" Oh of course Come on let's go." Brightflame meowed gently pushing her to the entrance.

They walked in silence, she felt her heart break as they passed Flowerpetals body "Why couldn't I save you?" She thought as her eyes meet Smokeclaws his eyes held so must hatred and she looked down quickly to the ground.

" So is Darkwing the lucky tom?" She heard Brightflame meow quietly.

She quickly shuck her head. But she didn't seem to see her.

" I did what Honeypool told me to do to let him go, I'm happy for you Skymist I really am but I can't lie I love Darkwing more than you will ever know."

" No Brightflame these aren't Darkwings kits their Lightsparks for StarClans sake!"

"Lightsparks that ShadowClan tom?" She gasped looking at her with her pretty golden eyes wide open.

"Yes." The truth was finally coming out and she didn't mind at all she didn't want her kits to grow up with lies.

**Cliffhanger! Oh no what do you think is going to happen only one way to find out REVIEW and I will update as fast as I can :DD**


	18. Chapter 18

**Ahhhh this story is coming to an end one more chapter and then the _Epilogue _soooooo sad! :'( **

"So you're telling me that you are expecting a ShadowClan toms kits!" Brightflame hissed as she walked back and forth in the warriors den.

"Yes." She sighed wrapping her paws with her tail.

"Where did you meet him!?" She continued her golden fur fluffed up.

"Remember when I got in a fight with Lionblaze and I ran outside of camp and that I didn't return until the next day?" She meowed.

"Yes I remember you had use worried sick." She huffed.

"Well I meet him by the border and th-."

"And then you fell in love." She finished glaring at her.

"It just started off as a crush." she whispered looking at Brightflame straight in her golden eyes.

"Oh Skymist what are we going to do the clan is bound to ask who the father of those kits are, wait we can say that a rogue or a loner yes a loner who forced you to mate with him and BAM the clan will never know!" Brightflame meowed as she continued her pacing back and forth.

"No Brightflame! its okay ill figure this out, tomorrow im going to go tell Lightspark."

"Youre not going to go see him again are you, no Skymist just forget about him and forget that any of this ever happened you can continue your life your kits could have a normal life."

"So that they could live in lies?, Skymist growled grunting with effort as she got up from her nest. Im going to go tell Lightspark now he has to know this cant wait intill tomorrow." she finished starting to walk to the entrance of the warriors den.

She heard Brightflame meow in alarm as she walked past her but she ignored her and kept on walking she passed Flowerpetals body and let out a wail of grief her friend had died because of her, she noticed that Smokeclaw wasn't there anymore and she toke the opportunity to say her last words to her friend.

_"I'm so sorry Flowerpetal, you should have saved yourself and left me there."_ she whispered as she gently licked her fur.

She felt a pelt press against her fur and turned around in fear as she thought that it might be Smokeclaw but instead she saw Darkwing looking at her with sympathy.

"Flamewing just congragulated me on being a father, is it true are you really expecting my kits?" he meowed in excitment and she stared at him as if he had grown another head. Did he really think that he was expecting his kits that was impossible she had never even mated with Darkwing.

"I-i need to go somewhere." she meowed quickly heading straight to the camp entrance. _"Oh Darkwing why must you make this so hard!" she thought as she ran through the forest._

It wasnt long untill she was panting with effort her belly felt even heavier than before. "Just a little bit longer my beautiful kits." she meowed out loud gently licking her belly fur.

"You know this reminds me of something, ahh yes i remember we were apprentices and you were hunting and i scared your prey away, and you got all mad!" a voice crackled and she turned around and saw Smokeclaw rolling on the ground like a kit he finished with a rusty laugh.

"Your crazy!" she whispered in fear as he approched her.

"Say that again you piece of fox-dung!." he spat at her and slashed at her on her check once again his claws digging deep in her skin she gasped as she felt the blood dripping down.

"Stupid she-cat you dont know how long i have planned this to make you pay, to make you feel real pain!" he hissed in her ear as he circled around her.

"You dont think i havent felt pain before! i watched my mother die right infront of me to grow up knowing that it was all your fault that your own mother died the one who gave birth to you knowing that your own father and littermates blamed you for her death even if they said they didnt you could still see it in their eyes, the pain of being tortured everyday by you being told that your worthless, that you should have never been born and you know what you start believing it, but then you meet someone that gives you hope that gives you that strenght to wake up each day is something worth fighting for, and now i have something else worth fighting for these kits that im carring inside of me, so its going to take more than your words to kill me now!" she snarled wrapping her tail protectivly around her swollen belly.

"Awwwww you almost made me feel bad, and you know I wasnt just planning on killing you with words but with claws." he growled tackling her to the ground. "This is going to be fun."

**OH NO! Cliffhanger what do you think is going to happen to poor Skymist? Only one way to fine out REVIEW! **


	19. Chapter 19

**Okay guys so I decided to make another chapter plus this one so you guys can understand it better because I was just going to do this chapter and then the _Epilogue _but yeah... And thanks a bunch to everyone who reviewed I love you all!**

**Lovepaw:**Thank you so much for reviewing I really appreciate it! :)

**Phyllis:**aww thank you and here is te next chapter I hope you like it!

**Spottedfur:** Well Hollyleaf still doesn't show up yet and the story is going to end before she does and well this is hard to explain soo you just have to wait for the next story that is going to be called **"All I've ever known"**

**Hollyflame:** Hmmm I wonder... And I'll think about it :P

**ON WITH THE STORY!**

Suddenly without warning she felt his claws rip through her belly fur, she screeched out in pain as she felt blood welm up around her.

She looked up to see Smokeclaw looking down at her with power hunger eyes.

"Did that hurt?" He cooed softly it almost sounded soothing, as sweet as honey. He stepped over her giving her the chance to escape but her strength seemed to have vanished, she saw him shake his paw which was soaked with her blood sending scarlet drops flying everywhere, and to her horror he licked it as if he had just finished eating a tasty mouse. "Salty." He commented as if she had just begged him to tell her how her blood tasted like.

"Didn't you tell me that you're expecting?" He yawned approaching her again, he suddenly did something that she would have never expected, he put his ear next to her blood soaked belly and he seemed to freeze, all her instincts were telling her to swat him away but she held it back. A moon seemed to pass before he finally meowed.

"Yes, I can hear them it's a shame that they won't live to see the sun rise." He purred flexing his claws in and out. "But if you hadn't killed Flowerpetal we would have had our own kits! They would have been beautiful!" He snarled, making her squeak in terror to his sudden mood swing. She was suddenly face to face with him he grabbed her by the checks his claws digging deep into her skin she hissed in pain as he made her stand up only to throw her aside like a piece of fresh kill.

Tears streamed down her face why wouldn't he just put her out of her misery already?!

"Why don't you just kill me already!" She growled struggling to get up.

"Cause that won't be any fun now would it?" He let out a rusty purr padding towards her, claws flashed in the sun as he slowly dug his claws into the still bleeding cut on her swollen belly, she screeched in pain blood trickling down her mouth, she knew she wasn't going to last long she couldn't fight back it was useless he would only inflict more pain.

Everything seemed to go so slow, she heard a snarl hope flared deep inside her as she caught glimpse of red brown fur Lightspark! maybe their was hope, maybe she and her kits would get out of this alive, maybe just maybe she thought as darkness toke over her and guess what she welcomed it, it felt as soothing as honey she grinned slightly as she saw Smokeclaw and Lightspark fight then everything went black.

** LightXSky**

Lightspark shook his paw in disgust as he stepped in a mud puddle sending tiny droplets flying everywhere one landing on Pinenose making her squeak in surprise and swipe the air as if she was being under attack.

"Argh take that!" She growled blindly swiping the air, he couldn't help it, she looked kinda dumb swiping the air like that with her eyes closed but he couldn't help but purr.

"Cut it out Pinenose your going to scare all the prey away." He snorted walking away from a very confused Pinenose.

"Gosh who made dirt in your fresh kill this morning." She huffed walking with her tail and head held high, she might have a point ever since his fight with Skymist it was hard to concentrate and he was sensitive.

"Well you would be grumpy if you had to deal with someone like you!" He stuck out his tongue at her.

"How dare you!" She screeched tackling him to the ground, take note, never stick your your tongue out at Pinenose she takes as if you had just told her that you made dirt on her fresh kill after she had just eaten it."Take it back!"

"Geeze it seems that you two are determined not to leave your kit-hood behind." Dawnpelt huffed in annoyance.

"Well he started it, and stop trying to act like a senior warrior." Pinenose meowed innocently almost to innocent making him narrow his eyes, but it ended with a hiss.

A roll of thunder ripped through the tense air, almost roaring above the howl of the wind that was battering the cats with its breath. Every single cat's muzzle instinctively swung into the air to taste it and figure how far away the storm was. But their shared question was answered when the rain started to tumble from the clouds and onto their pelts.

"Oh no! The sky is sad! It's crying!" Pinenose yowled. She looked like she wanted to say more, but she was promptly cuffed across the ear by Tawnypelt– formally a ThunderClan cat. Pinenose looked indignant. "Geeze, Tawntpelt, why'd you hit me?"

Tawnypelt never got a chance to reply, even though the expression on her face told the world that there were definitely things she wanted to say to her slightly-dimwitted Clanmate. A blood curling screech made the patrol stop in their tracks.

"Wa'was that!?" Pinenose squeaked with leaf green eyes wide open.

"I dont know maybe if you shut-up for a second we could hear it more clearly." Lightspark growled sometimes Pinenose was really dumb sometimes and annoying but she always seemed to make everyone laugh. The patrol had their ears picked listening for the sound and once again another blood curling screech making him flinch it sounded like a she-cat the screech sounded from the ThunderClan border Skymist! One of her clanmates was introuble.

"Someone's in trouble we have to help them!" He meowed starting to run to the border he was the leader of the patrol sooo they had to follow him.

When they got there his eyes widened in shock he heard Pinenose gasp next to him, Tawnyplet let out a hiss of anger, while Dawnpelt just stood there with her mouth gaping open. Blood was splattered everywhere a dark grey tom was looking down at a she-cat her swollen belly was almost ripped open, his mouth opened in a silent wail as he saw who the she-cat was _Skymist_ her bright sky blue eyes were glazed in pain her cream-colored ear was shredded, claw marks streached across her check.

He heard Skymist growl something to the grey tom and the tom let out a rusty purr, pure hatred bubbled deep inside him as the tom slashed Skymists swollen belly making her squeal in pain. He snarled in rage this tom was going to die for hurting his dear Skymist the thought put a grin on his face as he raced at him at full speed

"DIE!"

**Cliffhanger hehe sorry guys I hope everyone had a great Christmas and for everyone who reviews will get a Pinenose plushie ^.^**


	20. Chapter 20

**Pinenose plushes for all!(Who reviewed that is) haha :P**

**Mallowfeather678:** Just believe! JK you'll just have to wait and see *scary music*

**Robinpaw:** I'm not offended at all thanks for the advice! :)

**Hollyflame:** Read and find out ;D and you my friend ask a lot of questions but you just have to read to find out! ^.^

**TheLionBone**: thanks for reviewing! :)

**Coalstorm of WindClan:** Cause they are fluffy! :DD

**lloinng:** Well it says if you continue reading It says in the second chapter

**Lovepaw:** Awww thank you! :)

**Wolf that howls at eclipse:** thank you! ^.^

**Bramblenose01:** You just have to read to find out! :)

**Warning:** If you don't understand it then **PM** me so that i can explain it to ya! :)

**ON WITH THE STORY!**

Darkness, she looked around the ebony place where was she? Then she remembered pain, Smokeclaw, blood everything flashed in her mind she felt claws slashing her body she let out a screech of pain, but then it all disappeared what just happened? A faint spark lighted where she stood a vibrant violet and lavender color seemed to irrupt from the ground she squeaked in shock, but it quickly turned into awe as it spread around her. She remembered when she first saw the color for the first time.

_"Mama wa's tha?" A tiny light brown kit squeaked looking at the flowers that surrounded the nursery wall like a shell._

_A dark brown tabby looked up to where her kit was looking at. "Thats a flower Skykit."_

_"No, no not tha the co-col-!" _

_"The color?" Mappleleaf looked at her kit in amusement._

_"Yea wa is it?" Skykit meowed not taking her eyes off the flowers._

_"it's called Violet."_

_"V-Violet?"_

_"Yes do you want me to get it for you?"_

_"No ca's then it dies and tha no good."_

_"Okay dear what ever you say." She purred giving her ear a quick lick._

The strange violet color thingy seemed to move and spread everywhere it suddenly toke form of a bird "Okay that's just plain out weird and scary!" she thought. It's feathers were majestic, violet and sparkly thy seemed to glow even of the darkness of this place. They were tinted with the slightest sky blue its beak was lavender what strange animal "But it sure was pretty." She wasn't even sure if it was an animal or just her imagination, which would make sense this all must be her imagination cause she didn't have her belly anymore she wanted to wail what happened to her kits!and their was not a scratch on her pelt even though Smokeclaw had shredded one of her ears. It suddenly swooped down nearly giving her a heart attack "Wait up!" She called after it running right beneath it like a shadow.

Suddenly it stopped gracefully landing on the ground, she carefully approached it and was shocked to see that it wasn't a bird anymore but a cat! But a beautiful cat, it had creamish brownish fur with spots covering its back its hind legs were a smokey black while its front legs where dark brown its tail was long and feather-like one of its front paws looked like it was stained with blood, but its eyes were shocking they were lavender mixed with the slightest sky blue, now that's something you don't see everyday and its pupil wasn't black but a deep dark purple.

On its shoulder was a butterfly like marking that glowed, startled she back up and saw the cat looking at her eyes were glowing to!

She squeaked in fear as the cat ran her paw across her belly a faint spark of light sparked as a line appeared it looked like a scar.

"Wake up." The cats voice echoed in her ears as everything around her seemed to vanish and she found herself falling.

"Skymist wake up! You have to wake up!" A new voice spoke. Lightspark, she could recognize his voice anywhere. She slowly opened her eyes and saw faint outlines of cats but she didn't recognize them. Pain that's all she felt pain her body felt like it was on fire she let out a feeble wail, what was happening to her!?

**Darkwing's POV**

He could feel his heart pounding in his chest as he followed Jayfeather and the ShadowClan she-cat named Pinenose she had come into the camp covered in blood screaming that Skymist was hurt explaining everything that had happened. "Please let Skymist be okay for all he cared the kits could die she could always get pregnant again!" He thought as they ran through the leaf covered forest.

When they got their his eyes widened in shock blood was splattered everywhere Dawnpelt had Smokeclaw tackled to the ground who looked half dead, he felt a snarl in his throat as he saw Skymist blood was leaking out of a long gash on her swollen belly her eyes were half closed. His fur stood on end as he heard what the red-brown tom named Lightspark wail to Skymist.

"Don't leave me Skymist just hold on a little longer, if not for me do it for our kits they need you!" He wailed nudging the she-cat gently. What was he talking about those were HIS kits! Not that ShadowClan toms! But it did make sense he had never 'mated' with Skymist even he had thought of it a lot.

Jayfeather rushed to her side but he just stood back not wanting to get any closer.

"We need cobwebs a lot!" Jayfeather growled at Tawnypelt who gave him a curt nod. "Just what we need." he sighed to himself.

"What, what is it!" Lightspark hissed looking as worried as ever.

"Her kits are coming, she's lost too much blood so this is going to be a lot for her she needs all the help she can ge-." Darkwing flinched as Jayfeather was interrupted by the screeching of Skymist. "I just hope that, that cut on her belly doesn't open." his meow sounded more like a whisper.

"Hurry come over here everyone when her kits come i want you get their blood flowing you got that?"

**Skymist's POV**

"Ahhhhhhh Please. Lightspark. somebody. HELP. ME!" was all she could say the pain was worse than Smokeclaw clawing her tears streamed down her face her kits were coming these kits didn't deserve to be the laughing-stock of the clan just because of who their father was.

"Skymist, Skymist look at me!" She heard Lightspark barely her heart beating in her ears made it almost impossible. "You can do this, do you hear me just think of how beautiful our kits will be!"

"Argahhhhhhhhh!" She screeched as the first kit came she heard purrs of joy from the other cats, and curiosity pricked her paws "What did her kit look like?" she thought.

**Pinenose's POV**

Betrayed? yep that's exactly how she felt but she quickly brushed it of Skymist and her kits needed all the help they could get, she felt her heart-break as Jayfeather handed her a kit she quickly started licking its fur untill it let out a squeak, _a tom _he looked exactly like Lightspark his fur was red brown but his face and paws where a darker brown. So it was true Lightspark was the father of the kits, as much as she wanted to deny it she knew that it was very much true.

"A tom!" She purred, but deep inside she wanted to wail she had always imagined herself having kits with Lightspark but that would never get to happen now. She stared in shock as Jayfeather handed her another kit its pelt was blood-red maybe being surrounded by all that blood made the kits pelt that color, but it also had black spots around it's back, that looked kind of like a poppy-seed. A she-cat

After what seemed like a moon Skymist let out one last screech and a final kit plopped out, she watched as Lightspark gently licked the kit but it wouldn't respond he let out a wail of grief for his lost daughter and turned back to Skymist.

"Skymist look we have three healthy kits sadly one didn't make it b-but Skymist!" He meowed Pinenose watched in pain as Lightspark gently nudged the queen, _no response. _The queens sky blue eyes that she had always been jealous about, just stared into nothing.

"Skymist?!" He repeated looking around wildly. "Somebody do something!, She's not breathing!, quick Jayfeather you have to do something!" He snarled but the light grey tom just shock his head in defeat.

"What! no, no, NO!" His screech turned into a wail as ran towards his surviving kits and wrapped himself around them. "I'm not going to let anything harm you guys okay!" He whispered his eyes had lost their spark were he had gotten this name from, she felt her heart shatter Lightspark was lost.

She heard paw steps and turned around to see what seemed like almost all the ThunderClan cats looking around the clearing their eyes full of shock she flinched as she heard pained wails from some cats she caught a glimpse of Flamewings ginger fur as she approached where Skymist laid. She saw Brightflame let out a howl of pure anger and she screeched at Lightspark. "It's all your fault you ShadowClan scum! You killed her!" she hissed about to slash at him but Darkwing pulled her away Lightspark didn't seem to notice. She also saw a dark brown tom howl to the sky's saying that he had failed with his promise to Mappleleaf.

"So it is true were ever there is a forbidden love involved something always goes wrong." She whispered to herself as she remembered her mother talking to another queen about it.

"What happened!" Lionblaze snarled grief was clear in his eyes, well who wouldn't be sad if they just lost one of their kits?

"We heard a screech on your side of the border so we decided to investigate and we saw Smokeclaw, she flicked her tail to where Dawnpelt had the half dead Smokeclaw tackled to the ground Lightspark had made sure that Smokeclaw got what he deserved he almost killed him, He almost killed her by we made it in time, we tried to stop the bleeding but it was useless then she started having her kits." She said to a very angry Lionblaze she had heard that Skymists mother had died saving her kit and that Lionblaze had slowly drifted away from them.

"These kits belong to ShadowClan Lionblaze." She heard Tawnypelt meow. "Gosh Tawnypelt he just lost his kit you don't expect him to want to let his grandkits go to!" she thought.

"Firestar is the one to decide." Was all he said then he walked up to Skymists body and gently picked her up by the scruff growling at anyone else who tried to help. She walked up to were Lightspark laid and gently nudged him up, grabbing the scruff of the dead kit. She saw Hawkwing snarl to Smokeclaw to get up, she then looked to her other side and saw Flamewing and Brightflame each caring a kit she looked over to Lightspark as he walked with a kit in his jaws head bowed to the ground.

**Lightspark's POV**

"No she wasnt dead this was all just a bad dream, just a horrible nightmare." he thought looking up, to his right Pinenose walked next to him she was carrying the dead she-kit, but then again this was all just a dream wasnt it?

He looked around for Skymists body, the kit that he was holding let out a squeak of anger and he felt an urge to protect him. And finally he saw her Lionblaze- who she had told him was her father, was carrying her by the scruff. He couldn't even look at her, and then it hit him Skymist was _dead_ his love was dead the most beautiful she-cat to his eyes was gone! He would never get to see her again, never smell her sweet scent, he wouldn't be able to feel her next to him, to never hear her voice he felt a wail in his throat and nearly choked with _his_ kits fur.

"This time he was going to kill Smokeclaw, Tawnypelt wouldn't be able to stop him!" the thought made him grin just the thought of feeling his blood in his claws.

"Lightspark!" A voice broke into his thoughts and he slowly looked up to see Appleleaf tears streamed down her face and her eyes flickered down to his kit that he was carrying he just looked up at her his eyes blank, that's exactly how he felt blank empty.

"Bring the kits over here i can nurse them." Poppyfrost whispered and he just gave her a quick nod, and watched as Pinenose toke his dead kit over to where Skymist laid.

As they entered the nursery he saw Poppyfrost laying down on a comfy looking nest two kits who looked like a moon old tussling together, and he gently laid his kit down and watched as his three surviving kits suckled greedily.

"Whats their names?"

"I havent named them yet, i thought that me and Skymist would be naming them together." He whispered watching his kits in awe.

Poppyfrost looked at him sadness clear in her eyes, making anger bubble deep inside him he didn't need anybody's sympathy, but he brushed it off and looked at the kits, the only tom was red brown like him but his paws and face were dark brown he wondered what color his eyes were did he inherit his light green eyes or Skymists sky blue eyes? _Lighteningkit_, he quickly meowed and Poppyfrost purred.

"He's a fighter!"

He looked at the next kit her fur was blood-red, and black spots were splattered across her pelt. "Poppykit after the cat that will be raising them, if that's alright with you? "

Poppyfrost started at him in shock. "T-that would be an honor." He gave her a half-hearted smile, and looked at the next kit "Shiningkit." he meowed almost automatically her pelt shined even as a newborn she was all cream-colored expect for one of her front paws was light brown.

Those are beautiful names for beautiful kits. "kit!" A pale ginger kit squeaked staring at his kits in awe, "That's right Cherrykit." Poppyfrost let out a purr of amusement before turning her attention back to Lightspark. "You know you should name the last kit so it wont go to StarClan without a name."

He just dipped his head respectfully but then stopped and turned around once again and looked at Poppyfrost straight in the eye. "Thank you again for taking my kits." He meowed his voice cracking.

As he walked outside his joy and pride for his kits vanished and was quickly replaced by grief and sadness everywhere around him cats were mourning he looked at Skymist and rushed to her side her cream-colored ear was completely shredded but she looked so peaceful like if she was sleeping, but when he pressed himself against her. her fur was so cold she didn't have her same warming familiar scent. He heard a growl and saw Brightflame looking at him with pure hatred but he ignored it and looked at the tiny kit her golden brown pelt was as cold as Skymists as he gently pressed his nose against her pelt. "Dawnkit." He meowed out loud staring at both Skymist and Dawnkit.

Suddenly he saw a beautiful butterfly flew right above him, its wings were a bright violet with hints of the slightest blue it almost looked fake, he watched it fly in circles and it landed right on Dawnkit he fought the urge to swat it away, but he stared frozen as a tiny spark erupted and the butterfly vanished, he stared in amazement as Dawnkit let out a loud wail her pelt seemed to change color, from golden brown to a creamish brownish. He looked around and watched as other cats started in surprise to. For a second he could have sweared that Skymists pelt stirred but it could have been the wind for all he knew.

_ ** FIN!**_

******Fun fact: **I was actually going to have Skymist die, but i couldnt decide weather to make her live or die so i asked my best friend and she said that she should live so all those Skymist lovers thank mi amiga Fatima! ;D

**OMG I cant believe this story has come to an end :'( this toke a long time to right i swear! and sorry if its horrible and doesn't really make sense :( anyway if you review you get a SKYMIST PLUSHIE and that's not all shes pregnant! so you get Lighteningkit, Poppykit, ****Shiningkit, and Dawnkit too! YAY Oh and look out for the ****_Epilogue :)_**


	21. Epilogue

**Lovepaw:** Awww thank you!

******Coalstorm of WindClan: **Mmmmm read and find out! ;D

**Hollyflame:**IKR but their will be a sequel soon and here it is! :)

**Mallowfeather of Earthclan:** awwww thanksss! ^.^

_``````````````````````````````````````**Epilogue`````````````````````````````````````````**  
_

******_Darkwing's POV_**

_The moon shined bright in the sky, making the forest silver. The wind gently played with the leaves twirling them and throwing them up high up in the ebony night, and they gracefully fluttered down to the ground. A cat as black as the night-sky walked across the clearing barley visible to the naked eye._

_It had been 4 weeks since Skymist 'died' it had been almost a miracle i guess you can say that she had returned from the dead her kit Dawnkit had also, but the weirdest thing is that the kits pelt had changed color from a golden brown to a creamish brownish, he remembered that when she was a week old, flower petals that had been blown by the wind had fallen onto her pelt, and they seemed to have stained her pelt because now she had light brown spots on her back, which was kinda creepy if you ask me, her pelt seemed to have new designs in her pelt but Jayfeather just said that as she grows her pelt will change. _

_Right now Skymist had to stay in the Medicine cats den and he completely avoided going in there, she had betrayed him she had the chance to pick either him or Lightspark, and who did the little piece of fox-dung chose LIGHTSPARK! He had plans of how to make her miserable first he would start with the kits. He entered a flower-covered den and looked around as quiet as a mouse careful not to wake the other queens up. He looked to his left and saw his sister Appleleaf with three tiny kits asleep next to her belly, Crystalkit- she was a fluffy white she-cat with black spots and brown paws and her tail was a stub like Hawkblaze's,and Wildkit- was a ginger tom with black paws and Duskkit- who was a tan colored she-cat with a brownish face and feet, it turns out that she had been carrying Hawkblaze's kits but she had never known so their birth was unexpected, he felt warmth towards his sister they had grown apart too much but he quickly brushed the feeling of quilt away._

_To his right was Brightflame she had recently moved to the nursery expecting _his_ kits, suprised well don't be. He had always known that Brightflame liked him since they were kits but he had ignored her, her expecting kits was just part of his plan, so that the clan wouldn't suspect that he had plans on harming Skymist because she chose another cat to be her mate he had just made the clan think that he had moved on. His kits would have to live without a father- huh for all he cared they could live without a mother too._

_Oh but wait there was more Firestar 'the greatest leader ever' had let that ShadowClan scum stay in ThunderClan,and he had exiled Smokeclaw! The clan didn't even object except for yours truly Darkwing, the clan was stupid they just accepted Lightspark with open paws, it was like going up to a fox and asking it if it wanted to join the clan. He had thought that he loved Skymist well he still did, but he wasn't that stupid cat anymore know he knew that she-cats were only good for two things: giving kits and to pleasure toms._

_He looked around and finally he spotted Poppyfrost she would be caring for the kits until Skymist got better. He knew exactly which kit he was going to take for a little trip Dawnkit but he still looked the other kits over. Lighteningkit made him snort in disgust he looked like Lightspark red-brown fur but his face and paws were dark brown and his eyes were sky blue like Skymist's that was the only thing good about the kit. The second kit was Poppykit her fur was scarlet red almost like blood black spots covered her pelt and her eyes were light green. The third kit was named Shiningkit she looked more like Skymist she was all cream-colored except for one paw and her eyes were a blue and green color. And finally Dawnkit 'the little miracle' as they called her, her pelt was a creamish brownish as he said before she had light brown spots along her back and one of her ears was red brown, but her eyes once he had caught a glimpse of them and they were lavender yep you better believe it lavender with flecks of sky blue in them and her pupil wasn't black like any normal cat, not that she was even close to normal with her odd pelt, but a dark purple._

_As fast as an eagle he gently picked her up by the scruff and she quickly got in carrying position, and before you could even say mouse he was gone. My name isn't Darkwing anymore but Shadow second in command of the Night Stalkers Assassins. ThunderClan wouldn't even know what happened so watch out.  
_

**Okay so as you see Brightflame is expecting Darkwing's kits soooo the 152 review gets to make the description and gets to name name him/her! :D and also watch out for the sequel which will be called "**All i've ever known**" which should be up tomorrow**

**Final ThunderClan Allegiances**

**ALLEGIANCES**** UPDATED**

**THUNDERCLAN**

**LEADER:** Firestar-ginger tom with flame-colored pelt and green eyes

**DEPUTY:** Brambleclaw- Dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes

**MEDICINE CAT:** Jayfeather-gray tabby tom with blind blue eyes

**WARRIORS :**

Graystripe-long-haired gray tom with amber eyes

Dustpelt-dark brown tabby tom

Sandstorm-pale ginger she-cat with green eyes

Brackenfur-golden brown tabby tom

Sorreltail-tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat with amber eyes

Cloudtail-long-haired white tom with blue eyes

Brightheart-white she-cat with ginger patches

Thornclaw-golden brown tabby tom

Squirrelflight- dark ginger she-cat with green eyes

Leafpool-light brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes, former medicine cat

Spiderleg-long-limbed black tom with brown underbelly and amber eyes

Frecklenose-long-haired black she-cat with light brown spots and green eyes

Swiftclaw-mottled brown tom with bright blue eyes

Birchfall-light brown tabby tom with blue eyes

Berrynose-cream-colored tom

Hazeltail-small gray-and-white she-cat

Mousewhisker-gray-and-white tom

Cinderheart-gray tabby she-cat with blue eyes

Lionblaze-golden tabby tom with amber eyes

Foxleap-reddish tabby tom with green eyes

Icecloud-white she-cat with blue eyes

Toadstep-black-and-white tom

Rosepetal-dark cream she-cat

Millie-striped gray tabby she-cat

Blossomfall-tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat

Bumblestripe-very pale tom with black stripes

Briarlight-dark brown she-cat

Whitewing-white she-cat with green eyes

Darkwing-long-haired black tom with brown flecks and green eyes **(disappeared)**

Flamewing-dark ginger she-cat with white hind leg and leaf green eyes

Hawkblaze-Dark brown tom with one cream ear, and tail tip which is a stub and moss green eyes

Honeypool-Honey colored tabby pelt she-cat with dark blue eyes

Lightspark- red brown tom with dark brown ear and stripes on tail, and light green eyes

**APPRENTICES**

Dovepaw-pale gray she-cat with blue eyes

Ivypaw-white and silver tabby she-cat with blue eyes

**QUEENS**

Ferncloud-pale gray (with darker flecks)she-cat with green eyes

Daisy-cream long-furred cat from horseplace

Poppyfrost-tortoiseshell she-cat mother to Berrynose's kits: Cherrykit and Molekit

Appleleaf- pretty molted brown she-cat with black and white flecks and bright blue eyes, mother of **Hawkblaze's** kits: Crstalkit, Duskkit and Wildkit

Skymist-pretty light brown she-cat with tabby markings on her ears, legs, and tail and sky blue eyes mother to **Lightsparks** kits: Shinekit, Lighteningkit, Poppykit, and Dawnkit**(disappeared)**

Brightflame- long haired golden brown tabby she-cat with pretty amber eyes expecting Darkwing's kits

**ELDERS**

Mousefur-small dusky brown she-cat

Purdy-plump tabby former loner with gray muzzle


End file.
